Symbols of Peace
by TimeAndLife21
Summary: Starting a little before the start of the series, A retired heroine takes in her Old friend to stay at her place for a while...unfortunately his antics, apprentice, and troubles seem to follow him wherever he goes, but at the end of the day, they are just normal people looking for peace, but even retired heroes have to come out of retirement eventually. ToshinoriXOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Symbols of Peace**_

By TimeAndLife21

* * *

Chapter 1

It was just another day at work. Working as an Animal Vet, or rather Canine Vet, made things easier. She had lived in Japan most of her life, and then a very short time in the Americas. After a rather devastating injury 7 years ago, she couldn't use her Quirk just the same anymore.

Being a hero was something she had always done since her graduation from UA. And for quite some time she was quite happy with being in life threatening situations that could have gotten her killed...if it wasn't for that one hero that she had been good friends with for a long time.

Her age was a bit of a stinging sensation for her, but she still looked like she was in her late 20s. Good genetics she supposed. Wearing a labcoat, short heels, baggy sweater, and a black skirt, most would assume she was younger than she really is. Now with super thick coke bottle glasses, it was the perfect cover for her to not go back to being a Pro Hero.

She reached her home and sighed. It wasn't a large home. It was three bedroom, two Bathroom, with a decent sized living room and kitchen. What sold her on the house was the fact that it had a rather nice basement that acted as a bomb shelter, which she wuold use as a traning ground of some sort. She used her hero savings to buy this house and she is never going to let this house go.

She unlocked the door and walked inside. Leaving her shoes in the small mudroom and kept walking. There were pictures everywhere of her and her family, as well as close friends that she hasn't seen in years. It made her feel at home.

She hung up her lab coat and called out, "I'm Home! Jacques!" She called out for her cute labradoodle.

She had just gotten the dog last year as a runt of the litter. Her quirk being pretty much anything a wolf can do, and not to mention she can turn into a house sized wolf with an unpierceable hide, well she can't help but slightly brag about it. She saw the fight in Jacques eyes when he was being roughhoused around by his older siblings, so she took him home no questions asked. Funnily enough Jaqcues grew to the size of a small pony.

"Jacques?" She called out meekly as she flexed her hands, making her claws come out and she bared her sharp fanged teeth.

She heard shuffling in the kitchen.

If there was an intruder in her home, she will not show mercy. As the retired pro hero, She-Wolf, she would make sure the intruder would be punished severely. She heard something in her kitchen and she quietly went to the doorway before running out and jumping at the intruder.

"How dare you break into MY ho-WHA!?" She didn't realize that her intruder was none other than a man whom she had always admired, unfortunately she couldn't stop herself in mid air as she crashed into the beanpole that was Toshinori Yagi.

He was just as surprised as her as apparently she took him by surprise and took the hit from her. There was a tangle of limbs and she heard barking from Jacques as he walked over and started wagging his tail at the pile of limbs.

"Ah~, Tsugiyumi Natsume… you haven't changed…" A low baritone hit her sensitive ears as she looked up at the sunken face of Toshinori Yagi. She could see his deep blue eyes in the shadows of his face and she smiled at him.

"Ne, you are still the same weirdo that likes to break into my home, don'cha?" She smirked.

A small comfortable silence went between the two of them despite their tangle mess...at least until Toshinori started coughing up blood, in turn, Natsume started to freak out.

"OH MY HELL, YOU'RE COUGHING UP BLOOD!

 _ **30 minutes later…**_

Natsume took off her thick glasses she looked at the man sitting across from her. Her sparkling gold eyes took in the picture of the beanpole that was in front of her petting her dog and drinking her tea.

"So, you're in town for a little bit? You could have called, you could have written…." She trailed off as she took a sip of her tea.

"You don't leave a forwarding address." He spoke to her.

Then again...she didn't give out her address unless absolutely necessary.

"Point taken. I bought this house three years ago and managed to pay it all off with my Hero Savings, still have plenty to go around too. I didn't think to tell anyone really…" She spoke quietly.

She didn't have to. She wanted to leave her old town. Which is why she moved back to the town in which she had school. Funnily enough, She lived just a couple blocks down away from UA. She still visited her family on holidays, seeing her brothers still doing hero work, she on the other hand…

"I had to track you down somehow. Your Brother, Ookami, told me that you moved here." Toshinori smirked at her.

"Of course he did, he worries to much." She spoke softly as she rubbed her throat a little. "That doesn't explain why you are here."

"You moved to Musufatu to stay close to the school. I wonder why." He said as he petted her dog on the head.

" _I like him, Master! He smells of the fresh air and mint."_ Jaqcues barked, not that Toshinori could translate his barkings.

"Let's just say I feel nostalgic. Not to mention, I like staying around and seeing the students walk down the street. Sound familiar?" She closed her eyes and she can remember the images in her mind flash before her eyes.

Todoroki Enji, Toshinori Yagi, and herself.

Those were the good old days. They would argue, they would laugh, she could remember Enji and Toshinori get into a bit of a good natured scuffle. She could remember trying to break up said scuffles but realizing it was an ill fated decision. She would still have to patch up the two of them afterwards.

Those days were gone though...she did enjoy looking back on those memories.

"Ah...stuck in the past?" He rumbled.

"No, just remembering the fun times we had. But that still doesn't explain why you are here." She sharpened her eyes at the man across from her.

He paused in his petting Jacques, and sat back in his chair and sighed. A few minutes passed by. And he told her his reason. He spoke of finding a successor, and his acception to be a teacher (A TEACHER? WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD ASK HIM TO BE A TEACHER?), and that he could only keep up his other Hero Persona All Might up for three hours. It was worse than she thought.

All because of the attacks from 5 years ago...she remembered it well. She looked at the side of his body where she knew the scar was. Losing some of his organs...she knew she would have died immediately…

To see that he is still alive… well that was his incredible will keeping him up.

She sighed and shook her head.

"A teacher…" She smiled and chuckled. "Wow, to think you would be the one to become a teacher. I can just imagine you in your booming voice and telling kids that they can become heroes through hard work and dedication. "

Toshinori coughed as he laughed.

"Really? I could even help them with their costumes and hero names." He smiled.

"Knowing you, you'd probably choose All Might jr." She laughed as her wolf ears and tail popped out.

She never could control her quirk with extreme emotions, like laughing. She calmed down a bit and she shook her head, her black hair coming out from it's bun, letting down loosely over her shoulders and settling over her chest.

"So...you accepted the job then? I guess it's hard to see how the mighty has fallen." She pointed at herself and him.

Some Pro Heros retire for personal reasons, others extreme injuries, and hearing that he would become a teacher, was just another way that heroes couldn't be around forever. But in a way, she could see that he would be a good teacher. He had the drive to help people, maybe this would be another path for him.

"Wow, The only other person I can think of that wouldn't take a teaching position is Enji...and I haven't seen him since his marriage to Yukisawa Rei." She frowned. "Sure, I've seen him on TV and everything, it's just I haven't the chance to really…"

She didn't contact her friends or old peers often after she started working as a Hero. As She Wolf of the North she took down villains. It was a very busy time for her. It wasn't until All Might, kept asking her for basically back-up support when he needed her. Damage control. Well that part didn't help considering that she could transform herself into a wolf the size of a house, but she was also making sure that people got to a safe place while All Might would be pounding the ever loving shit out of the perpetrator.

"Well…" She switched back to the teacher subject. "So you need a successor? One for All?" She placed her tea down and sighed closing her eyes.

Oh, she knew about his quirk. Toshinori knew how to keep a secret, especially when it comes to that, but after fighting together, helping each other, rescuing each other… he let her in on his secret. And to know that it was a burden, she helped him out of that. But when she got injured 7 years ago, she retired because of the injury. Became a Canine vet in its place.

But Toshinori...All Might… to hear that he could only keep up his hero form for three hours is devastating.

"Yeah...That is why I'm becoming a teacher. To find my successor and hopefully teach students of leaning to become a hero in their own rights." He sighed.

"I can see why." She nodded in understanding. "But what does that have to do with me?" She asked with her ears flat against her skull.

"Uh… Well I...Thought you could...er…" He started to shake and stutter.

" _Oh boy, he's nervous…"_ She thought with a flat face.

"Spit it out…" She stared at him in slight irritation.

"I was hoping that you would...allowmetolivewithyoutemporaily!?" He spoke rapidly.

"Eh?" She blinked once, then twice before she realize what he was asking for.

"You...want to live with me?" She spoke meekly before shaking her head good naturally and giggled.

"Is that all you are worried about?" She smiled up at him with gold eyes sparkling.

"Well, it is considered rude to ask to live with a woman…" He shouted mostly at himself.

"You broke into my house first weirdo, I think that's a bit more rude…" She shot back as he cringed at the fact he did so.

"It's...it's only until I can find a place, Then I can be out of your hair." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

She blinked at him and shook her head before standing up and walking over to him. He was still sitting down. She stood close to him and looked down at him. The baggy clothes he would wear when he would transform hung on him. Back in their youth, he was a very good looking young man. He still is to her at least. She tenderly stood between his legs and took him by the shoulders to hug him close to her, his head lying on her stomach.

"You really are a weirdo… " She spoke tenderly to her old friend, "My door is always open. If you need to stay for awhile, you can."

She felt his arms wrap around her waist and hugging her back.

"Thank You, Natsume." He spoke gratefully.

"Just as long as you don't go into your Hero Form, I would appreciate it." She smiled as she ran her hands through his scraggly hair.

Yes, it was an old friendship that will fan into flames yet again. She just didn't realize that things just might go haywire. She just hoped that trouble didn't follow...oh how wrong she was.

* * *

 _ **TAL21:**_ I watched Boku No Hero Acadamia and I have to tell you...I got hooked on like a fish and bait. It's pretty damn awesome and it helped me with some writers blocks that I hit. Not to mention...another story. So basically, I'm following the Anime(Given the fact that reading Manga on the Net is getting harder to get a hold of), and so If there are things that I am missing, please don't hesitate to point them out. I'd have to admit, I do enjoy the storyline and the multitude of characters (Even though I can't really name half of them.) I will say this though, My favorite Charectors not in any order: Tsuyu, Izuku, Toshinori Yagi, Fumikage, Uraraka, Shoto, Katsuki, and Tenya. I have to admit they are the one who stood out to me the most really. But out of the few that stood out: Toshinori Yagi. Granted I laugh everytime he turns into All Might, but really, there's something that just very inspiring about him that I wanted to make a retired Pro Hero Retiree OC be a bit of an old flame from his past. Now, I have not read the manga, so I apologize If I'm following the Anime rather than the Manga. Seriously, I've been binge watching BnHA and I just ended on the recent episode on Hulu, so I'm pretty stoked.

These are Basically a collection of one-shots that surround Natsume and Yagi. Some chapters will be humorous, Some will be dramatic, even romantic. Basically, flying from the seat of my pants on this because it's just so much fun to write this. Some other characters will show up too. :) I won't neglect them because well, I'm watching the Sub and Dub of the anime to be able to write a bunch of these. :) So I hope that You guys will enjoy! The Theme of the chapter is Wolves By Selena Gomez and Marshmallow. Give it a hear as you read it it sounds pretty neat. :) As for new readers, welcome to _**Symbols Of Peace.**_ I'll see you in the next chapter! :D

 _ **Question Time:**_ What do you like about BnHA? It's a pretty amazing anime that I wish I started watching from the beginning. Still better late than Never. :)

 _ **KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Symbols of Peace**_

By TimeAndLife21

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Another long day at the Vet Clinic. She had to deal with a spoiled rotten Shiz Tsu who claimed in the canime language that there was nothing wrong with her other than a chipped claw that she demanded it to be filed down. After growling back at the spoiled puppy telling her that her bowel movements have been too runny, she had to put her on a different diet. The puppy was so upset she barked and barked and barked before Natsume finally had enough. She had taken off her thick glasses and stared fiercely into the soul of the spoiled puppy. That shut the puppy up real quick.

After that, she told the owners that if they keep feeding her human foods, she will become overweight and probably die from gaining so much weight. Which also explained the bowel movements of said puppy. Some people just don't know how to take care of their dogs.

At least at the end of her shift she got to meet Happy, an 14 year old grumpy rottweiler whose owner's child had a deep connection with.

"Hello Jinenji, I see Happy is back for his check-up." She smiled at the young child.

The child was missing a tooth and smiled up at her brightly.

"Yeah! He's been really slow lately, is he tired Doctor?" Jinenji babbled.

His mother, Suzu spoke up.

"I'm worried about Happy, he's been sleeping alot lately. I hope we don't have to, you know…" Suzu frowned at the prospect.

"It's fine, I understand. Let's get him in my check-up room." Natsume smiled.

The mother and child took a seat in the chairs and they let Happy off his leash.

Natsume coughed before she started speaking in canine to the Rottweiler.

" _Hello, Happy. What's wrong today? Your master's are worried about you. Especially the young master."_ She growled and yipped to the old dog.

" _Doc, I just don't feel as young as I'd used to, I'm tired… Been staying up too late makin' sure that young Master doesn't wake up with nightmares."_ The old dog grumbled back.

Natsume smiled at the old dog. Happy was a good dog to Suzu and Jinenji. Suzu had saved Jinenji from a dog fighting ring ten years ago and Happy was happy with his Master. Until she made a happy mistake and had Jinenji. She was a single mother, but she worked through her troubled and made sure that her son was everything to her, and Happy welcomed the baby boy into the small family.

" _I'm sorry, is that why you're tired?"_ She barked.

" _No, I have these aches in my bones. It's getting stiffer to move them. I can't leave My masters…" Happy growled lowly._

" _I can prescribe a pain medication for you and have you do a water therapy program. That might help you with your pain. Remember, I have offered to have you go to a senior dog center for you where you will be well taken care of. I personally know a few workers there that can take good care of you."_ She yipped.

" _Not now...I want to stay with my family."_ The old dog thumped his tail on the floor.

"Right…" She nodded before turning to the concerned owners. "Happy is having some pains so I'm prescribing a prescription for him and suggesting water therapy for him. Just say my name that I recommended you and they'll let you in with a 10 dollar charge."

Jinenji ran and hugged his best friend.

"Awesome!" the boy shouted happily.

"Thank you Doctor Tsugiyumi." Suzu bowed at her.

"It's nothing." She spoke as she wrote out the prescription. "Just bring him back again in two months so we can keep up on his health. Just make sure that he doesn't stay up too late." She smiled at the small family.

Closing up shop, she heard her co-worker, Sean O'Malley, catch up to her.

"Hey, Tsugiyumi! So, I was wondering…" He started to say before she shot him down.

"Not Interested." She deadpanned.

"But you haven't heard..." He stuttered.

"Don't have to...Look O'Malley, I don't date co-workers. Too much drama in the workplace." She spoke as she walked away.

"Maybe next time then!?" He shouted as she was walking down the street.

She didn't respond as she made her way home. She dated around, yes...but she never had a relationship that lasted more than three months. Not since...

She would have been married, and she wouldn't mind having children, but in the end she was okay with that decision. Her Brothers are already married and all three of them have at least three children each. So she was just content with herself, Jacques and…

She heard explosions that seemed to be coming from downtown. She reach for her throat where her collar would usually be, but remembered that she left it at home. She stopped and sighed before continuing on. Some other hero would take care of it. It happens. Sometimes thugs would abuse the power of their quirks and have to pay the price.

" _You can't keep this up."_

" _You can't stop me, I can still -AUGH!"_

" _Stop that! Rest for a while and see what the docs make of it, little sister. Just don't hurt yourself anymore than you have…"_

She could remember that disaster. Some villian with a metal quirk was able to get her. In all technicalities, her hide wasn't as unpierceable as it was. Her fur and skin are tough enough for her to take beating and even sharp weapons, but the Thug that she took on, Knife Head, was his name, managed to fake his defeat and slashed down as her back was turned...and it was in her human form too.

She could still transform, it's just a little more than painful if she tried. The doctors told her that she would have to go through extensive therapy and training again in order to get back up to speed. But she took on retirement. It hurt that she gave up being a hero, but there wasn't other choices. She took that injury an it became a symbol that she couldn't let that happen again. But she stayed in retirement for 7 years now. Only coming out to help police if there was something that only she could do. Other than that, she very rarely became She-Wolf outside of her work at the clinic.

She got home and walked through the door. Jacques bound over to her wagging his tail excitedly.

" _Mint man bought TREATS!"_ Jacques barked happily.

She let out a huff of laughter as she took off her shoes and lab coat.

"I'm home! And Jacques said that you bought treats?" She called out as she made her way to the kitchen.

There she saw the beanpole of Toshinori Yagi looking down as what seemed to be a photo album. He was surrounded by Groceries but seemed to be engrossed in the photo album.

"I remember that Photo Album…" she smiled as she made her way to the kitchen island and stood by his side.

"Look, someone managed to take a picture of me." She pointed out to a picture of her, Toshinori, and Enji in a conversation.

The younger version of herself had a camera around her neck and she had her tail and her ears out. Enjoy looked a bit hotheaded, and Toshinori...She looked at the picture clearly and saw that he was very youthful in the picture. His messy short hair and his insanely long bangs were in his face. He seemed to enjoy the conversation that was happening between them all.

"You were the one that usually took pictures and recordings of our time at the UA." He spoke smiling.

"Yeah, well I wanted to remember my times at my old stomping grounds. We looked so young and full of life then… not so…" She paused before looking up at him.

He looked down at her wondering why she paused.

"Worn out…" She was hit with a pang of sadness.

"Ah, but we still can fight. I know you can…" He spoke to her.

"I…" She started to say.

What could she say? That the possibility that her body might not be able to handle the transformation again? Sure, she could fight in her human form, she can kick ass in her part form too. Wolf Legs, claws and snout ready to grip and take down a villain. Just as much as her human form...but to go into her wolf form...she was terrified.

"I...I can't." She frowned. "I'm not like you...smiling through the pain even though you…" She pointed out the side of his devastating injury.

"I guess, I just had to give up." She sighed.

"You haven't given up yet, Natsume. You still work from time to time." He smiled at her.

"Working at the Vet Clinic and being PRN to help out the Police doesn't count." She shook her head.

"Ah~, but you are wrong! Look at you! Though you are retired, you could still come out of retirement." He pointed out smiling at her.

Silence went between the two friends.

"I could...but I won't." She spoke as she grabbed an apple and went upstair to her room.

She wouldn't...because how could she explain to her old friend, her old flame, that she was scared to even go into the Pro Hero Field again? What if her next fight was her last? What if a villain managed to actually kill her by looking at her weakness of her back, and managed to paralyze her? She was scared. But she wouldn't tell him. No. She will not tell him at all if she can help it.

* * *

Toshinori watched sadly as Natsume walked off.

She really hasn't changed that much since he last saw her. She was still slim, save for the widening of her hips that he had noticed, maybe she had gained some weight, but not much. She still looked young, even with the slight crow's feet that was by the corners of her eyes. Her black hair was still long as ever, but he could see small strands of white underneath some layers of hair. Either way, she still looked beautiful after a long time.

But...he could still see it in her eyes. That will to fight. To help people, to keep them safe, to be a hero. But that will was glossed over with fear and sadness. As if she didn't want to become a hero in the first place. He could remember the serene and ferocious girl who would do anything to get out there and help people. She had always been a people person.

He looked down back at the photo album and turned the page. It was their group photo of them in their first costumes. Of course, their costumes would obviously change over time, but Natsume's costume was very… well, she must've had something in mind, even if it was tight-fitting. But it was very elegant, for her first costume.

Her hair was up in a high ponytail, showing off her ears. She had a Black small collar with a sword pendant dangling over the hollow of her throat. Her costume was a white hakama top with red swirls that looked like markings. She wore black skin tight flexi-carbon fiber pants with white knee high boots. Her face had red markings as well. In the middle of her forehead was a circle with two lines coming from the top and bottom. The hankama sleeves hid her hands and she was grinning widely. Her golden eyes was shining brightly and she looked ready to take on the world.

What happened to that girl?

She was right. Many of the heroes of their generation would get hurt, and some would retire and let the young generation take over. But...He knew of a few older heroes that are still sticking around, making sure that the younger whippersnappers weren't getting into too much trouble. Still, she's still in her young age that she could still be fighting. Most heroes don't really retire till at least their late sixties maybe Seventies, she still had time! But…

He sighed again looking at the pictures. He remembered when he had that first costume on. Taking on the colors of America, because he thought it was so cool.

" _Toshi_... _you_ _look like the American Flag." Natsume laughed before she decided to do a small rendition of the American song " The Star Spangled Banner."._

 _Her voice was like that of Angels, but he couldn't tell her that..._

" _Hey! I think It looks awesome! Check me out! I'm...ALL MIGHT!" He got into his superheros pose of placing his hand on his hips and chest out smiling widely._

" _All Might? That's a hero name? Geez, that's pretty lame." Enji rolled his eyes at the name._

 _"Endeavor isn't what I call a name either." He spoke through gritted teeth._

 _Natsume laughed._

" _Well, I think it's unique...probably better than She-Wolf. My mom suggested that I take on her name Wolf Mother, but I wanted to try this one." She smiled embarrassed._

" _She-Wolf is, is just as good…" Toshinori stuttered as he rubbed the back of his neck._

 _She really did look very pretty. He just didn't have the heart to tell her that._

Where had those days gone? Damn, he feels old just thinking about it. He would see her go about life since the past two weeks he had moved in here. She would get home from work and see her so...content wasn't the right word. Conformed, perhaps? She had resigned herself to a life of normalcy. Oh, he could tell she enjoyed her work at the Vet Clinic, no doubt about that. But once she came home, she went about the rest of the day cleaning and making dinner, and maybe reading a book or two. But late at night, He had caught her one night watching old recordings of their lives on the news fighting villains. Then she would go to the present newcastings and see what was going on out there.

He could see that yearning in her eyes, the way she would reach for her neck to grab onto her absent collar to go out there, only for her to sit back and turn off the tv in frustration. She thinks she's good at hiding things from him, but she really isn't.

She has kept herself cooped up here for too long. Tomorrow was her day off. She usually lounges around on her days off. He had a rather devious idea in his mind. Call him an oaf, call him a bit oblivious, but he still cared. He was going to get Natsume out of the house.

Jacques barked at him getting his attention. That plan developed rather quickly in his mind.

"Hey Jacques? What do you say you help me get Natsume out of the house?" He smiled down at the labradoodle.

The dog barked in agreement before he got on his hind legs sniffing for a treat. Toshinori gave him a milkbone and the dog trotted out of the kitchen happily. He might not be able to change her mind to become a hero again...but she shouldn't shut herself up in this house. And he knew just how to do it too.

* * *

 _ **TAL21:**_ Ah, another chapter, another day. The Theme was Champion By Fall Out Boy. Hope you guys liked this one. Showing a bit more of how Yagi and Natsume's history and connection is. You can obviously tell that they are very fond of each other, but they won't be together just yet. XD And yes, before you guys ask, they have dated briefly before, I will bring that up eventually… as for Natsume's situation, could you blame her for fearing for her life when she was once unfearing? Hey, I know a couple of people who retired from their professions: Police and Paramedic respectively, and they retired because they got either tired of seeing people die, or their job profession was just too hard to deal with even when they go home. Just so you know, Yagi isn't trying to make her a hero again, but he's trying to get her out of the house. Thank you guys for having a chance to read and follow the story! So please leave awesome reviews! I enjoy reading about other opinions to see what you guys think about the stories I write. So I hope to hear from you guys! :D Now for my First _**Shout Out!**_ :D

 _ **WisdomDragon27**_ : I'm happy for you leaving the first review! And Natsume is a rather...complex charector for me. I didn't want her too outgoing, but you will find what she really is like in future chapters. :) As for the antics that will come up with Yagi/All Might, well you'll see! :D

 _ **TAL21:**_ I love answering peoples reviews because I like to think my Reviewers are awesome people who enjoy the same things I do. So If you have any questions, ask away! There will be like two or three part chapter in this but mostly oneshots still. And There will be some AUs parts in here, but it's still following cannon to an extent. I hope you liked this chapter! See you in the next chapter!

 _ **Question Time:**_ What is your Favorite character(s) from the series and why are they your favorite?

 _ **KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Symbols of Peace**_

By TimeAndLife21

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

"No, No, No, No, No, NO!" Natsume pulled at her wrists to get out of Toshinori's grip.

Jacques was barking between happiness and anger, the little traitor.

" _Master! We must go outside! It is a wonderful day! LET'S GO!"_ She could hear Jacques barking at her.

She did not want to go outside! She just wanted to be in her comfy plaid flannel pjs, and read her books the rest of her day off! She didn't want to be out there!

Instead, Toshinori, the weirdo beanpole that he is, burst through her door as All Might, telling her that it was a beautiful morning and that she was getting dressed. She just glared at him and rolled over in her bed, cocooning herself in the warm blankets. Instead of leaving her alone like she expected, he instead took her sheets and ripped them off of her.

He went through her closet, _HER CLOSET!_ And grabbed an old blue sundress and pink sandals and threw them at her. She caught them easily, but then he went through her underwear drawer, and she made sure that the sandal in her right hand hit it's mark in his face, before she shouted at him to leave her room.

She got dressed yes, she brushed her hair, brushed her teeth, put on a light sweater, and made sure to put on her thick glasses. Maybe he just wanted to go out in the backyard. There were peach trees and apple trees back there that she would pick when it was the season. But no. Instead, as Toshinori, took her by the wrist and dragged her to the front door. That was how she got in this situation.

"I SAID NO!" She pulled with all her might and Toshinori let her go.

She pulled hard enough that when she let go, she fell backward and fell to the floor. She laid there with a red face. Jacques was above her barking at her.

" _Come on Master! I wanna go for a walk! I wanna see outside! I wanna see people!"_ He barked mercilessly at her.

"Ugh…" She really didn't want to go outside in public.

"Natsume…" She heard Toshinori's voice above her.

She opened her eyes and noticed that he was wearing his baggy clothing. And he was wearing a large hoodie that hung on his frame. She couldn't help but scoff. He may be a grown-ass man, but he did look a little funny with his clothes hanging on him.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked morosely.

"Natsume…" He drawled as he bent his knees to sit on the tips of his toes. "You need to get out. It's not healthy for you to stay in here."

"So? I don't feel like going outside." She retorted.

"You need to go outside, get a little sun, you are too pale and Jacques wants to go outside too. When was the last time you took him outside?" He looked down at her intensely.

She blinked and looked at Jacques. He was doing a trot in place and yipping.

" _Walkies! Walkies! Walkies! Walkies!"_

She sighed and her head thudded on the wooden floor. Well, It has been a while since she last took Jacques out. Damn it, she wanted to stay in. But Jacques seems so happy about going for a walk that she didn't have the heart to deny him that. She got up and took his leash that was on the floor.

" _YEAH! WALKIES!"_ He barked as he tugged her out the door.

Toshinori was following right besides her. He had the hood of his hoodie off, and it was early in the morning that the only people that are up are those that are going to work, or people that are jogging about. He didn't really have to worry about hiding.

They walked down the sidewalk as they had no set destination in mind.

"There is a dog park not too far from here." Toshinori pointed out as they turned down a street.

Huh, how did he know there was a dog park? She guess that she just doesn't really get out often enough. Then again, when was the last time she went outside? Its must've been a while.

They made it to the dog park and there wasn't many people around. They went through the fence and she let Jacques off his leash so he could go and romp about. He trotted off happily before joining a small pack of dogs to play with. She made sure to growl at him to be good and play nice.

The two sat on a close bench and watched what was going around them. There were plenty of trees around that had shade and for the morning, there was a cool breeze that swept through. Natsume felt rather anxious. She fiddled with her hands and stared at the ground after a few minutes. Her thoughts became a bit dark of why would she be out here in the first place. What if something happened and she was forced to act? She didn't even have her collar on her. What if a villain popped out of nowhere and she had to fight? Sure she kept up a training regime for old times sake, but she hadn't put that into practice for a long time? What if she couldn't move?

What if?

 _What If?_

 _ **What If?**_

She unconsciously let out her claws as her dark thoughts dragged her down and she didn't even notice that she was scratching up her hands.

"Natsume!" She heard Toshinori's voice and his large hands covered hers.

She was pulled out of her dark thoughts and looked up at him. He had a rather worried look and he pulled her closer to him. Still holding both her small hands in his overly large paws. She couldn't help but close her eyes and look down.

"Natsume, you scratched up your hands, they are bleeding. What's wrong?" He asked her.

She winced a little now that the pain started to affect her hands, but she didn't want to think so darkly anymore.

"I, um...was nervous?"

That sounded more like a question than a statement. But it was true, she was nervous being out and about. Yes, she knew that her dog and best friend was here, but she couldn't help but have anxiety to be out and about. She didn't think it would be this bad…

"Natsume, don't lie to me… Why are you being so withdrawn? I thought that being outside might cheer you up a little, I guess I was wrong." Toshinori spoke embarrassed.

She looked up at him in shock and started talking.

"It's not your fault! I...It's just...It's been a while since I've walked out here like this...I'm just really nervous you know. You don't know what might happen. Something bad might show up or something…" She felt the words tumble out of her mouth before she felt extreme guilt.

Toshinori hasn't seen her in a long time. He doesn't know what happened to her over the course of the years they've been apart. The last time she had seen him was 5 years ago when she had received a phone call from him saying that he was injured. She only visited once, and that was after he was done with all those surgeries that kept him alive. They had an argument and she left him. She hadn't seen him since then...and then he came back to her, broke into her house, because he did the same thing when they were in school. Whenever he needed something from her, he would always break into her dorm room, or when she was back home up north, he followed and broke into her house up there.

And each of those times he needed something from her...were the times that she needed someone to talk to, for someone to listen to her. And he would just show up asking for something from her, and in turn, she would ask him for help as well.

God, she could feel the weight on her get heavy in that moment. When was the last time she really saw anyone to talk about herself? She hadn't even seen her doctor or therapist for a couple of years.

"Natsume…" She heard his voice rumble gently.

She looked up at him, through the shadows of his eyes, she can see the light in his dark blue eyes shining with concern for her.

"I am here." He told her.

She felt her heart skipped before she started to feel tears come to her eyes. He would always say that when villains showed up or on the news when he would meet children in the hospitals.

But when he directly say it to her, she remembered when they were young he would say that to her and she knew that she could trust him. Toshinori wouldn't think twice about helping someone in need. It's just...she didn't think she needed him after all these years.

He looked startled that she started to cry.

"Geez, you really are a Hero aren't you?" Her voice cracked as she spoke.

"Natsume, what kind of Hero would I be if I couldn't even help my friends?" He still held her bloodied hands.

"A weird one who uses the United States as his attack moves." She spoke through her tears.

He chuckled at her, but still asked, "What's been going on? Where's the young woman I know that would love to be outside no matter the weather? The woman who would constantly take pictures and recordings of her life to look back on them and smile that she had done them, no matter how silly they are? Where is she?"

She blinked and scooted closer to him. It seemed that he knew what was wrong with her, but he couldn't really say it outright. It took her a few minutes before she could speak up about what happened to her.

"I...The doctors...they diagnosed me." She winced. "I have...Anxiety and PTSD. The doctors told me that I could try to find something I like to help with my anxiety and I took pills for that temporarily, but the PTSD...well…"

He looked a little shook when she told him. It was hard for her to tell him that she had such problems. A former Hero who had these problems? It was probably unheard of. Heroes don't have this problem. They could still go out there and fight to protect civilians. They could still fight villains who tried to kill them. They most likely wouldn't have nightmares of being almost killed, of the faces of those they couldn't save.

"Look at me, I've fallen hard and I can't even take care of myself with this PTSD. I can't stop the dark thoughts in my mind. What sort of hero am I, that I can't even fight for myself anymore?" She spoke through her tears.

"You are still a hero." Toshinori told her.

She looked up at him with confusion.

"That is a stress of being a hero. We risk our lives to protect the innocent, and make sure that no one harm anyone else with their powers. Do you remember way back when we had one of our Sensei's give us a lecture about Fear?" He asked her.

"He said...that it was a natural reaction." She remembered.

"Fear is our reaction, without it, we are not human. Even if we deny that we don't have it. What happened to you is unfortunate, I understand that. I know how you feel." He spoke compassionately. "We are still human. We can't save everyone. We know that. Sometimes we put ourselves aside to help others, but once we become overworked, we forget ourselves."

Huh, she never thought he would be a motivational speaker but...it works for him.

"I… I haven't returned to being a hero because of my anxiety and ptsd." She spoke meekly.

"We'll take this one day at a time. I'm here now, Natsume. It's been a while, but I think we might be able to get into the swing of things again." He spoke tenderly.

She looked up at him though her thick glasses and couldn't help but smile brightly through her tears. She had missed this. She had honestly missed Toshinori's support. She didn't think she would need him after so long, she was an independent woman. But maybe...maybe she needed it.

She placed her forehead on his shoulder and chuckled through her tears. He was still holding her hands in his, and couldn't help but thank whatever God up there that made this man her dearest friend.

* * *

They had returned home after a few hours, her scratched up hands had healed up and she cleaned and bandaged them after they got back. It was nice. After that rather heavy talk about her PTSD and her anxiety, she felt a little better now that she had actually had someone else to talk to other than her Doctor and her Therapist. She wouldn't dare tell her family, not even Her mother and Father.

But knowing that Toshinori knew about it, he was already taking strides to help her. In his own funny way, she noticed as they were walking down the street he made sure to make her as comfortable as possible, now that more people were out. Which also meant he took her down lighted alleyways and avoiding people. It was true that she feels uncomfortable around a crowd of people, but it was his way of saying, 'I Understand."

It didn't matter that she was a retired hero, or even though she knows herself that she can take of a threat. The feelings of not being able to do anything because of her injury and her fear of going out into the field again, it crippled her to the point where she could only tolerate being around people for a short while. That's why she became a canine vet. It made her more comfortable. Being around other dogs and animals gave her a sense of security.

That was why she got Jacques last year. The little runt puppy who would get in a fight with his older littermates who were obviously bigger than him, she felt a kindred spirit with him. She was the youngest in her family, and she had a few names to live up to. Jacques was just happy to have someone take him home. Jacques would curl up to her at night when her nightmares strike, and when she would watch her old newsreels of her fighting her old enemies. When she had her anxiety Attacks he would go through her arms and she would hug him close.

Despite him being a dog, Jacques was never far from her side, unless she was at work.

Now that Toshinori was back in the picture, it seems that the dog and her friend are her support this time.

"Well, I guess that wasn't too bad…" She murmured after taking off her glasses and placing them on the hallway shelf.

"It was a beautiful day! I'm sure Jacques enjoyed it too." Toshinori spoke as he took his hero pose in pride.

" _Mint man is right! I liked running with the other dogs! We played fetch and catch and other things too!"_ Jacques barked jumping up and down in front of Toshinori.

She couldn't help but smile at the silly antics that was happening in front of her. She did have a pleasant time with them. Maybe she should go out a little more often. It was nice to feel the sun on her skin after a while. It wasn't a cure for her PTSD and Anxiety. It just made things easier for her.

"Ah, Natsume," Toshinori spoke as he closed the front door. "I was wondering, there, there's a…" He started to stutter and red tinged his face.

Is he okay? Oh wait...he's nervous again.

"There's a movie that's, that's showing…" He stuttered before suddenly blood came out of his mouth.

"YOU'RE BLEEDING AGAIN!" Natsume shouted worriedly.

"I'M FINE! IT HAPPENS!" He shouted back at her.

 _ **45 minutes later…**_

The two of them were sitting on her couch with a special kind of tea that she uses to calm her down. But it also helped Toshinori as that he doesn't really have a stomach anymore and his respiratory system is damaged. The tea was a mix of chamomile and helichrysum tea leaves. Not the most pleasant of tastes, but it helps out.

She made small cucumber sandwiches as she knew that he didn't have much of a stomach...it also explains why he's way more skinnier than when they were younger. Which meant that he needed smaller sized meals throughout the day, as he needed the calories and the like. She made sure to make smaller meals for him for convenience.

"You were trying to ask me something earlier, Toshinori. What was it?" She asked him.

Through all his stuttering, she couldn't catch what he wanted from her.

Toshinori paused in his drinking and took a deep breath to probably calm down.

"Well there's this new movie that just came out. The Retaliators, I heard that it was a pretty good movie." He rubbed the back of his neck looking away from her.

"Oh! You mean the one with Alloy Man, The Phenomenal Titan, Indra God of Thunder, and General States?" She asked as she remembered hearing about the movie.

The movie was a superhero movie. Then again, with everyone having quirks and powers, the movie wasn't exactly popular with those who have powers similar to the fictional heros in the movie. But for people who couldn't become heros, it was a good movie for that portion of the population.

"Yes, It just came out just last month, I haven't the chance to watch it, but I've been hearing that it's top notch action and the special effects are pretty costly." He said nodding his head.

She hasn't really been to any movies for a while, but being in a dark theatre with a bunch of people makes her feel a bit crowded, but if Toshinori was there with her…

She looked up at him and he still had a red flush on his face. She smiled a little before she spoke.

"Like a...date?" She mused.

This obviously freaked Toshinori out.

"If you want to! We can just go as friends if that's fine with you! It doesn't have to be a date!" He panicked.

"Calm down, you are going to get yourself worked up again." She couldn't help but laugh at him.

He would always overreact and be a bit dramatic, it was just his personality. She came to the conclusion that he probably forgot that they have dated before. The funny weirdo. It was very endearing to her. He would do well with his charisma with interviews and news reports, but facing her and asking her out? This situation was very familiar to her.

"Toshinori, are you forgetting that we have dated before?" She smiled gently at him.

He paused in his dramatics before he calmed down and looked at her. Really looked at her.

"I...kinda assumed that from before…" He spoke hesitantly.

"Toshinori…" she drawled, "remember that it was mutual from both sides. I suppose that it might have ended… coldly?"

She couldn't help but blush at the 'break-up' they had with each other. She was pretty sure he was thinking the same thing.

* * *

He was pretty much surprised that he was even asking her out. After Five years of haven't even seen her, not to mention that they had broken up on mutual terms. It had been three weeks since he's stayed with her, and he's asking her out? He was being a fool.

"Well, it wasn't really the best times that we broke up…" He added embarrassed.

"It was after that fight with that villain Windmill wasn't it?" She was flushing red and her wolf ears were pressing against her skull and her tail was stiff.

He remembered that pretty well. Windmill was a fairly powerful Wind Quirk user back in their youth. It took them both to take him down, but the fight lasted for hours off the coast of Japan. Not to mention that there was a thunderstorm going on as well. After all that was said and done when She-Wolf finally took the opportunity to lock her mouth on Windmill's leg to keep him from flying elsewhere, he took the opportunity to smash the villain and changed the weather from dark and stormy to bright and sunny.

They had been in a relationship after they graduated. But it ended after 5 years. Mostly because in their line of work they couldn't keep the relationship going due to their Hero work. So they ended it on that sunny day after taking on a villain. They remained friends obviously, but haven't seen her in five years since his injury. Especially when in the seven years, she had been in retirement.

"We can go as just friends." He rubbed his neck. "If you don't feel comfortable, I understand."

Her ears popped up and she looked at him incredulously, her gold eyes sparkling with incredulity. Before they softened, and she smiled and shook her head. He could feel his chest tighten as she looked at him with a smile.

She still affected him after all these years. Sure he dated around after her, but he went out on dates as All Might. Never Toshinori Yagi. He knew his place as the symbol of Peace, and not to mention he could never tell anyone about himself.

"Toshi, it's been a while since I've last been on a date…" She shook her head before he noticed a spark in her eyes. "But you know, I haven't been to a movie for a while. I suppose we could go on a date, if you are fine with it that is." She smiled at him.

He swore he felt an arrow hit his heart when she agreed and using the old nickname that she would fondly use as well. At this moment he felt like he was a teenager again trying to ask her out, in fact he felt his heart pounded so hard he felt blood come up his throat and he started coughing it up again.

"You're bleeding again!"

"I'm Fine! I'm Fine!"

* * *

 _ **TAL21:**_ And here's the Third chapter! This was pretty backstory heavy I admit, but I wanted to lay the ground work for you guys for Natsume to see how she's been handling life after being a hero. I had to do a little bit of research on PTSD and Anxiety, but it fits her. One doesn't really get over such things easily. It can honestly stay with you for the rest of your life. If you have noticed, Natsume had been a bit anti-social and cooping herself up in her home. Not really all that comfortable being around people. This is just a bit of an obstacle that she has to face for mostly the rest of her life. But luckily, Toshinori is there for her! Even so, their relationship still need a bit of patching. And not to mention that there will be some more humorous chapters ahead. I'm done making the sad drama for the time being, but I had to write this down. :) Also, I just realized that Ive been using his last name rather than his first name...whoopsies! So I'll be going back to the first two chapters to fix a couple of things and add on a couple of explanations. Especially the shortening of his name to Toshi as a nickname. :) Now for the _**Shout Outs!**_

 _ **Guest:**_ I'm glad to have impressed you with Natsume this early in the story. I would liken her as her attitude would be like a Military officer. But she is still human. She falls easily into the retired soldier part of her life, but her past can still haunt her. I wanted her to be relatable. As for her quirk, She is so not that powerful. If I were to put her in rankings, she would be 5th. She can hold her own and especially since she could transform into a wolf the size of a house. But she could only hold that for form 15 minutes max. She can turn into other sizes but it take up a lot of energy to turn into a huge wolf. All Might is Obviously more powerful than her, but he respects her still because she is strong on her own. As for Present Mic, who doesn't love the guy? He's pretty damn cool, especially when he screams "YEAH!". Thank you for your review!

 _ **TAL21:**_ And that's its for now! I'm going to change a couple things in the previous chapters, specifically Toshinori's name. Because I honestly thought his first name would be Yagi...so I'm going to change that a bit for you guys. :) So I shall fix those up a bit and then I'm taking two days off because of work, but I will keep writing! :D I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Please leave _**awesome reviews and opinions!**_ I love hearing from you guys and leaving detailed reviews for my stories! The next few chapters will be humorous as Toshinori and Natsume get back into the swing of things as close friends and maybe becoming more. I'll see you guys in the next chapter! :D

 _ **KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Symbols of Peace**_

By TimeAndLife21

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

She looked at the clock and noticed that it was close to 7:30 at night. The sun was setting and Toshinori wasn't home yet. And dinner was starting to get cold.

She wasn't too surprised about that. Toshinori had always been a bit of a ball of energy, even with his injury hindering him. He didn't like being cooped up so long in a house. Not like her when she didn't want to go out on certain days.

She had gotten into a routine that she would take Jacques out of the house every three days and take him for walks. Toshinori would accompany her and they would be walking around the block and even jogging from time to time.

She smiled at the memory of yesterday's funny moment. When she was with Toshinori and walking Jacques at a nearby park, some kid pointed out why the man by her looked like a skeleton. The mother, of course, told the boy that some quirks are not always as they seem. The mother had to demonstrate to the boy her scales on her arm. The kid looked normal, but take a closer look and the kid seemed to have gotten the quirk from his mother, as he seemed to have the same scaly quirk.

Toshinori looked down at himself and she caught him muttering, "it's not like I wanted to look like someone who doesn't eat."

She cheered him up by telling him that he still looks good for a guy who saves the world on a weekly basis. His sunny personality came back out for her when she said it.

The problem was that since his injury, he has no stomach now. When he uses his quirk, he buffs up like men at the beach who tries to impress the ladies. But because of the three hour limit, he reverts back to a beanpole.

Not that it's always a bad thing. She remembered their first year together. He was lean then. Especially since their homeroom teacher was Gran Torino. He was hard on the class...but especially hard on Toshinori. He was a lean mean muscle machine. And he was still growing! How a Quirkless kid like him was handed One for all, it was insane. And she kept those secrets buried like the bones in her family's forest.

Her family both intermediate and extended all have Wolf quirks. Whether it's be little bit like scenting and tracking, to getting the genes like she did to get almost the full package. In her family, they do quirk marriages. Some people who have useful quirks that could enhance the Wolf quirk genes to make the future generations a bit more stronger. Her Father's quirk had him practically looking like an tan anthropomorphic Wolf. He was the Hero "Ookami" and passed it down to her Brother Hiro. Her mother, Faye Drauger, was also had a Wolf quirk. She went by Wolf Mother as she was a tracker in The Australian Outback, as well as a wolf specialist. Her physical characteristics was that she had ears, nose, and tail of a Wolf.

It was a pretty good match.

Natsume was the youngest in their family, the physical characteristics was for sure part of her quirk. Her brothers had the same. The Ears and the Tails were the dead giveaways. But while her brothers had the colorings of normal wolves(grey, tan, and blue colorings) she had black. Which was a bit of a rare trait in her family. But she could also switch between three forms. Human, half human, and full Wolf.

The funniest thing that could happen to her was the fact that she could change the size of her Wolf form. Her father would call her 'Fenris' as a nickname whenever she would shift to a larger sized Wolf. If that name wasn't taken by another hero member of her family, she would have used it as a Hero name. Instead, she was content with She-Wolf.

The thing about wolves is that they are pack animals. They take care of each other. Yes, there are alphas and betas and omegas, but as a whole, the pack takes care of each other regardless of status. When she first met Yagi Yoshinori, she had no doubt that he was be a pack member to her. At least in Wolf terms.

Even after he had received One For All, she admired him for wanting to become a hero despite his quirkless ability. She saw the willfire and determination in his shadowed eyes that he wanted to become a hero, not just for the sake of being a hero for himself, but for others. He loved helping people, and she knew that she had it bad for him.

Before they ever went to school, he was given One for All. He never really showed off the quirk often, even when the UA's Sports festivals were around. She wouldn't participate either as she would sit next to him on the side lines. But she could remember the haunted look in his eyes, despite his cheery facade. Something about him just screamed to her that she should befriend him. So she did. And A lot of shenanigans happened not long afterward.

She remembered on day that he powered up briefly and accidentally elbowed a soda can. Instead of dropping to the floor, it _flew_ towards the classroom wall, _crashed through_ that wall and through _two more_ walls, before stopping. Todoroki Enji was behind one of the walls and was pissed off. The scuffle that happened afterwards was shouts of "How _DARE_ you!?" And "I didn't know you were behind that wall!".

It took her a while of stalk-er...observing Toshinori about his quirk. And what about it that made him so secretive. It wasn't until the end of their first Year that she managed to wrangle his little secret out of him. He told her that he had 'inherited' and 'worked hard' for this quirk. And it showed. She never got the specifics of how he had come into it, nor did he tell her who his mentor was. She knew one of them was Gran Torino, that much she gathered, but the second mentor was unknown to her.

She respected his privacy and didn't ask for more than that.

" _That's all I'm telling you. I want to be a hero to save people. From Disasters, Villains, anything! No one should have to suffer the injustices out there. I know that this quirk, One For All, isn't something to be taken lightly… Please Natsume-chan, I can't tell you anymore than that. Please don't ask anymore questions."_

" _I won't. Your secret is safe with me. Just promise me that you won't get yourself killed."_

" _Oh I promise. Thank you Natsume-chan. So uh...wanna go to the movies with me?"_

Even after all these years, he never divulged the deeper secrets that he has and she never pried. He would tell her snippits and the like if he wanted to, but she wouldn't ask for anything more. Everyone has their secrets. Even her.

Her wolf ears picked up her front door unlocking and she heard the tired sighing.

"I'm home…" She could hear him say as he entered.

" _Mint man is back!"_ Jacques barked as he ran to the front door.

She stood up and walked to the hallway that lead to the front door.

"What took you so long, I made…" She paused as her nose took in the scent of fire and smoke.

He was dressed in baggy pants and shirt, but there was some burned patches on him. His hair looked a little singed.

He looked up and saw the worried look on her face.

"Hey, Sorry, I saw a burning building and went in to save the people that were stuck in there. Kinda got burned along the way." He said as he came into the house after taking off his shoes.

She sighed but she smiled as well. She walked up to him and looked up. While she was a nice 5'6 due to her father's genetics, Toshinori was a beast when it came to height. He is 7'3 but many usually couldn't tell as he was hunched over. There was some soot on his face and her nose twitched a little as she felt an insane desire to lick it better.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up. I'll grab my first Aid kit. Couch, mister." She smirked up at him.

"I'm fine. It's nothing." He tried to wave her off.

That didn't sit well with her. She was going to take this chance to help him damn it! And she wasn't going to let him slip away this time.

* * *

He only paused in his walking by her, when he heard her growl. He looked down at her and she had one side of her mouth curled up in a snarl, showing a sharp canine. Her gold eyes flashed blood red and she wasn't happy that he wasn't listening to her. He was sore and burned in some places, but he could handle it.

But the look in her eyes sent shivers down his spine. Sometimes he forgets that with her wolf side, she can be terrifying. Back in school she was serene and cool, yet happy and friendly. But it takes a lot to get her going and even angry. He could see the worried look in her eyes underneath the demand that she gave him.

"Okay, I'll go to the couch." He gave in.

He went to the living room and sat down, and laid back. He closed his eyes and sighed with exhustion. It had been a long day. First he had to meet up with Naomasa about a small criminal ring that was around the city. Not to mention that Naomasa asked if he had found a place yet. Toshinori said that he did find a place, but he wasn't saying that he was staying with Natsume.

Naomasa, one of his best friends, also told him that Natsume was involved with the worried him just a little, considering her condition. But He knew she was tougher than she looked. Turned out she had been gathering information from a small web that she somehow managed to get together and she send the information to the police. She never ceases to amaze him.

Then he wanted to get some groceries, because he didn't want to mooch off of Natsume while he was staying a her place. But then the Building complex a couple of streets down was on fire. So he went to save whoever it was that was in there. He saved everyone that was stuck in the burning building. It made him feel good that he did that. He never gets tired of it. Being the symbol of Peace is exhausting, but the outcomes of it all was well worth it.

Natsume came back out with a box of first aid. He noticed that she was wearing short shorts and a tank top. It was a rather warm day today and he didn't think she would be wearing something so little.

"Okay, let's take care of these burns on your arms and elsewhere on your body. Take the shirt off." She stated bluntly.

"Seriously?!" He yelped and coughed up blood at the same time.

She gave him a hankerchief for him to wipe off the blood on his face and he gratefully took it.

"Really? You are going to act like this?" She raised an eyebrow while smirking.

"Act like what? I told you I'm fine." He spoke as he wiped away the blood on his mouth before he winced a little as he moved his arms around.

She caught that.

"Like a teenager having his first time again." She smirked a little bit wider.

He spat out blood like a spray can. He forgot how devious she could be. But it also means that she hasn't been withdrawing herself and confining herself to the house. The fact that she is being like this is good. That glint in her eyes was something he missed.

"Hey now, that's a bit insulting." He chuckled.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before, Toshi. We have dated before." She smiled at him.

He blinked before he shook his head in good humor. But that wasn't what he was worried about. It was his scar. He's very well aware how it looks on him. Suddenly he truly felt self conscious around Natsume. He didn't want her to see the injury that truly brought him down to this state.

"Toshi..it's okay. Just let me get you bandaged and you can put your shirt back on okay?" She gently spoke.

"Okay." He nodded before he closed his eyes as his long arms reached back to grabbed the back of his shirt to pull it off.

He felt the cold air hit his bare skin and he hissed a little from the pain. Nothing he couldn't handle, but it still stung. Even his giant scar on his left side was throbbing a bit. God he was also a bit hungry too.

"Oh Toshi…" She spoke gently as she sat down beside him.

"Yeah, pretty bad isn't it?" He murmured as she started to bandage him up.

"I wouldn't say that. Look at you, still buff as ever. Swimmers and male models would kill for a body like this." She said chuckling.

He raised his head up at her as she slathered a cooling cream on his bicep.

"Toshi, We've dated before and I have seen your body and you have seen mine. It's okay. Look at us." She spoke as she bandaged him.

"You have a bunch of them from over the years, as do I." She pointed at his other smaller scars before pointing at hers. "I have a x shaped scar on my back from Knifehead and various smaller ones on my thighs and arms."

He looked at her and noticed them. Yes, she did have scars as well. What was her point?

"We are, or in my case, were, Heros. We put our lives on the line to protect others. Sure we get slashed, scrapped, hit, and everything under the sun, but really? These scars prove that we are still alive, damn anyone who thinks differently. We will keep doing our part to help the innocent whether or not we are in the best of conditions." She looked at him tenderly. "I don't really have much of an excuse other than I keep freezing up when I think of going into a fight, you on the other hand, even with that injury you have…"

She placed a gentle touch on his scars and he had to control himself to not gasp at the touch of her fingers.

"You keep going out there. You don't stop." She sighed as she leaned back and grabbed more bandages...

She closed her eyes, smiling sadly.

"Damn, I forgot what it's like to fight. To really let out and protect people. Defending them at all costs. The feelings are there but it's like a small light." She sighed. "Maybe I'm just being nostalgic."

He looked at her and he saw yet again the glint in her eyes that showed that she wanted to go out there, but the glaze of sadness was keeping her confined here. He'll help her as much as he can, but he won't push her. If he did, she would shut down for quite a while. It was nice seeing her like this again.

"Well at least our scars teach us a few things." He replied to her honestly.

"I suppose...now you are too tall for your good…" She spoke as she stood up and moved in front of him.

With her long legs (Damn she still looked good), she used them to bring his knees together and before he knew it she was sitting on his thighs.

"Lean forward, I need to get your chest." She used two fingers curling towards her in a come hither kind of way.

"Forward huh? You were usually this forward when we were dating." He couldn't help it.

She rolled her eyes smiling before she quickly wrapped a bandage around his neck and jerked him close to her and she basically got his attention. In a quick reaction, his hands went to her hips and he kept her steady, he had a rather tight grip on them so she couldn't move. Huh, well what do you know? The She-Wolf was still there in her eyes.

"Is this forward enough?" She smirked down at him before she pressed her left side of her face to his, before slowly moving back a little.

She smelled of vanilla and oranges, and he let out a huff of breath, to get his mind on track.

"Well, little woman, if you wanted me to come closer, all you needed was to ask." He rumbled at her.

The atmosphere of the room had changed rather drastically. He didn't know how it changed so quickly and he didn't think Natsume knew either, but both were not going to stop.

Toshinori could feel a certain feeling rise up. His heart started to beat just a bit faster. He had locked eyes with Natsume. They looked like golden flames. Both of them had on smirks. It became a game. She didn't look away as she placed burn cream on the burn on his chest, he didn't make a sound but damn him if he wanted too.

This was a bit of a power play. Not the first game he played and certainly not the last. She wrapped his torso carefully and swiftly. She tied it off before she ran her hands slowly from his chest to the back of his neck. He could see that her wolf ears were alert, and her tail was swaying back and forth. Her little tells. And they were still staring at each other.

The silence was a bit deafening.

"So where are we? Starting where we left off?" He finally spoke, his voice a bit ragged as he was hyper aware that her body was so near, yet so far.

"How about...a clean slate?" She breathed softly, before she leaned in close.

She was so close to his face but she skimmed his cheek with her lips and moved to his ear.

"You have to take me out first." She teased.

That snapped him out of whatever heat that he had going because his mind went somewhere that he was hoping to go for. Instead this happened to his brain as it went to a screeching halt.

" _ **Wait, what?"**_

His grip on her hips had been loose and she had this little smirking grin on her face. Oh, that wasn't cool at all. She had stood up and walked away with a giggle. He just followed her with his jaw dropped. Wondering slightly what the hell happened.

"Well, I was thinking about that date night you offered me last week. The Retaliators movie? How about we start off with that and see where we go from there?" Her tail was wagging back and forth in glee.

He kept blinking his eyes wondering if it's a trick, but all he saw was that there was no hesitation in her eyes. She wanted to go out with him again? Even though they had broken up on mutual terms all those years ago, she wanted to try again? He would take that opportunity and seize it.

"Uh, well, wait! You are serious?" He reached out to her hopefully not mistaking her words.

"Toshi… I have missed you, and the past few weeks you've been helping me out, this isn't a reward for helping me. I have been contemplating this for a while, honestly… I want to try again. If you wouldn't be opposed to it" She blushed and she shook her head not unlike a dog would. "Well, let me know when we go to see the movie. I'll wear my nice dress."

She turned around with the first aid box in her hands and went off to put it away.

The next thing he knew was that everything came down on him and he went into a bloody hacking fit. Luckily he had the handkerchief in his hands to clean him up. She wanted to try again? Well he wanted to try again to. He chuckled to himself in disbelief. He honestly thought that they wouldn't date because it was awkward, but instead it really wasn't.

He won't let her go this time. Not by a long shot.

* * *

 _ **TAL21:**_ And there you have it! And Geez That Escalated quickly! I was hoping to wait at least a couple more chapter to get them dating again, but nope! This chapter demanded to be written! And wasn't it SMOLDERING!? I should probably change the rating if it starts getting tinges of lemon in here. The Theme song in this one is Shakira's She-Wolf. XD I had a bit of inspiration from some stuff from tumblr to help me out with this chapter. And it worked. So, without further ado, _**PLEASE LEAVE AWESOME DETAILED REVIEWS AND OPINIONS PLEASE!**_ I'd love to hear from you guys about what you think of this story thus far! And this author's note will be a short one! I'll see you guys in the next chapter and GOOD NIGHT! _**SHOUT OUTS!:**_

 _ **Guest 1:**_ I'm happy that you enjoyed this story so far. And yes, Toshinori really is a good guy. A bit tricky to write, but I think I'll be shaking him down soon. :) As for Natsume's hands getting scratched up, think of her claws as super sharp nails. And she ain't afraid to use them. Unfortunately with her anxiety attacks, she doesn't know if she was scratching herself or not. Sometimes people can't stop themselves sometimes. Thank you for your reviews!

 _ **Guest 2:**_ I'm glad to hear you approve of my researches of PTSD. The symptoms are tricky, but I'm glad that with Natsume, it works out for her character. She will take care of that mountain and our it into mole hill that is easy to manuvre, but it'll be a while before she can get it under control. I hope you liked this chapter! :)

 _ **TAL21:**_ I hope to see you guys in the next chapter! We'll be kicking off the series here soon! Because I can't get enough of this show! Have a good night, I'll see you guys next time on _**Symbols of Peace!**_

 _ **QUESTION TIME!:**_ If you were to give your favorite Pro Hero (Or A1 Class members) a theme song, what would it be?

 _ **KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Symbols of Peace**_

By TimeAndLife21

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5_**

"So that's why I'm contacting you, Little Sis. Think you can do this for me in my stead? I'll pay you." Her brother Hideyoshi spoke through the Video Call on her laptop.

Hideyoshi was the no-nonsense Second brother. Hiro was first born, Hideyoshi was second born, and then there was Daisuke, the third born. While Hiro and Daisuke were heros full time, Hideyoshi was a Hero part time and a full time security businessman. The fact that he was contacting her to do a contract with the UA to do a boost of security measures, was saying a lot. It wasn't the first time she had done things for him, but it also gave her something to do to keep her busy.

Hideyoshi was a clean shaven man with a goatee trim on his chin. His had wolf ears poking off the top of his head and his dark blond hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. He was wearing a white shirt and a small gold chain around his neck. His head was resting on top of his left hand. His gold eyes was holding a very stern and logical glint but underneath that was a fondness that he missed his sister. She missed him too. Out of all three of her brothers, Hideyoshi was the one she really got along well with. She loved all three of her brothers, but Hiro was a bit overbearing worrying for her regardless, and Daisuke would check up on her front time to time if he was in the area. Hideyoshi on the other hand, was a firm rock in her life, As he would video call her at least once a week, usually on sundays.

This was the brother who made sure that she would stay in contact with him and the rest of the family in extension, but recently, Hideyoshi had been working for the Government to improve on security measures in certain government places. He actually had been approached by the Principal of UA to upgrade security around their campus. But because of his current situation, he wouldn't be able to meet with them in person, and to even take a look at UA's security and see if there was any weak spots that might need to be sealed up.

That was where she came in. She would help him if he wasn't able to go to a place physically to asses the situations on hand. With UA asking him to overlook their security measures and build on top of that, he would jump on that like ugly on a minivan. Not only would he get paid probably thousands of dollars to upgrade a security system at a prominent Hero High School, He would also get the benefits to be able to send his kids there if they want to become heros. So it would be a win-win for him, but he needed Natsume to do it.

"It sounds like a good business proposition. I wonder why they would go to you of all people?" She smirked at him.

"Hell if I know. I just own my business and I work here. But I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. So I'm taking the job to improve the security defenses. You can never be too careful, no doubt." He spoke as he took out a pack of cigarettes and shuffled one out.

"You know those things aren't good for you right?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I've been stressed out lately. Mom and Dad are planning another family reunion in Hokkaido in the Fall. Everyone's going to be there, including Hanako." He sneered, baring his teeth in disgust.

Natsume closed her eyes in disdain and groaned. She liked her family reunions, catching up with members of the extended family, but cousin Hanako was a real fat handleful. She managed to snag a world class model as her husband (husband number 3 if she was correct), with a quirk of being able to control wind to a degree. She would always brag how she had gotten the best husband in the world, while snidely and subtly calling out Natsume that she should hurry up and get married before her biological clock becomes dry as a bone.

It's not that Natsume became single just for fun. She just could never have a steady relationship since her break-up with Toshinori. Now that they have agreed to date again, she was actually thrilled to have him again. Since that evening of helping with his burns they have been going out or staying in for date nights (mostly staying in and watching various different kinds of movies from different decades), it felt rather natural to be around him again.

The fact of the matter is this, she wouldn't subject Toshinori to her family reunion if she can help it.

"Oi! Didja hear me? What's with the dopey grin on your face? Find someone to mate with this time?" He stated bluntly.

That got her attention. She blushed red and called him out.

"HIDEYOSHI! Don't be so vulgar! Gosh, what did you say?" She flattened her eyes down on her skull and barked.

"I said, that Hanako might be calling you out again. Not to mention you are the only one other than our other family members under the age of 18 that has yet to marry." He sucked on his cigarettes and blue out a plume of smoke.

"Isn't Fuyumi still single?" She asked frowning.

"She just got married this summer to a foreigner from Africa. Turns out his quirk is an african dog type of a quirk. So she married a good match. Nice guy from what I heard. Not to mention, she two months pregnant." He gave her the information.

Well, that left her the odd woman out. If Hanako was going to be there, she was definitely not going.

"Then I won't go. Sorry Hideyoshi, but I'm not going to subjugate myself to Hanako's mocking this time." She shook her head.

"I was wondering if you were going to say that. If you want, I can set up a date for you so it doesn't look bad." He suggested.

"I'm already dating someone." She gave a slight smile.

This caught his attention real fast. He put out his cigarette and sat back in his chair, folding his arms. His eyes suddenly guarded, and a frown appeared on his face.

" _Here comes the big brother act."_ She thought fondly.

"So, who is this guy? He's got to be special if you are dating him." He tilted his head in interest.

"You already know him, Hideyoshi. Do you remember Toshinori Yagi?" She smirked.

Hideyoshi's suddenly contorted into a rather interesting face. Like he was constipated and angry at the same time. It was a funny thing to see her normally stoic brother to be like this.

"I remember him. What? You ran into him and decided to get coffee together or what? Last I checked, you two broke up years ago." He frowned at her.

Not very many people know about Toshinori's Identity of being All Might. Her family (As in her Mother, Father, and Brothers) was a rather secretive and observant bunch. They had put two and two together and knew that Toshinori was All Might. Toshi was rather very uncomfortable about that, but she assured him that they won't say anything about it. When She and Toshi had started dating, her father was rather over protective about her.

She couldn't help but remember that one time when her father was on all fours and chased Toshi around her family property when she told them she was dating him. That had been an interesting day.

"Some people change as we grow older, Hideyoshi. And granted our break up was mutual, but it was a necessity, given our occupations." She fiddled with her fingers as she said that. "Plus, he broke into my house a month ago, so there's that."

"WHAT?! Natsume-!" He was about to go into a rant before she cut him off.

"Don't worry, it's not the first time he's done this. You remember?" She chuckled.

"Yeah, Yeah, crazy kid broke into the house once and managed to wake up Dad of all people. I can never forget that night." He shook his head. "Well, why don't you bring him? I'm pretty sure that would shut up Hanako…"

"No. I'm not subjugating him to that. Seriously Hideyoshi, just drop the Family Reunion subject. I'm not going." She glared at him.

Hideyoshi gave a sigh but he dropped the subject all together.

"Well, Let me know if you change your mind. And I suppose if it's Toshinori, I suppose I can't complain. At least he had the decency to treat you with respect. Give my regards to him." He told her smiling slightly at her.

"I will, Thank you, brother." She smiled.

"Yeah, Yeah, if he pulls anything…" He pointed a finger at her.

"Hideyoshi, I can handle myself. And Toshi isn't like that. And I'm pretty sure we are consenting adults." She smirked at him.

"Bah! As long as you're happy I guess. I won't say anything, I respect your choices. Oh, and Chizeru was wondering when you are going to visit." He brought up the subject of his wife.

Chizeru was a woman that Hideyoshi had an arranged marriage with. Surprisingly enough, her quirk was nothing wolf related. She is very kind and soft-spoken, and how they worked out, she had no clue. Chizeru never became a hero because she wanted to have a domestic lifestyle. Her quirk is actually water manipulation. Although she could only use it to create mist and fog.

"I don't know. Maybe soon? Where will you guys be?" She asked.

"We will probably move to Kyoto. It's a permanent move, finally. The kids are getting sick of being uprooted every 6 to 9 months." He chuckled.

"It's the military lifestyle that we had, didn't we." She smiled.

"Yeah. Yume is being rather finicky about moving again. Ryumaru is just happy to travel, and Kisuke is taking it all in stride. At least two of my kids are happy to move." He grumbled.

"Yume is a rather popular child, she's probably upset that she's moving again and that she would leave her friends behind." She reasoned.

"Yeah, I get that. But she's only ten. We've lived in Honshu for less than a year anyways. So yes, we'll be moving to Kyoto hopefully soon." He told her.

"Good for you. A nice change of scenery." She replied.

She head Jacques barking happily as the front door opened.

" _He's Back! Can we go for walkies now?"_ The Labradoodle ran up to her and jumped up onto her legs.

"Who's back?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Ah! Toshi! Are we going for a walk in the park here shortly?" She called out as she noticed him walk in her sights.

"Yeah! Just let me get changed into better clothes though." He replied as he rubbed his neck.

"Okay! Sorry Hideyoshi, I have to get going. I'll do the security business for you. Just send me the paperwork and schematics and I'll get it taken care of for you." She smiled at the computer screen.

"Yeah, thanks for helping out… and please think about the Family Reunion. I know Hanako's a bitch incarnate, but the rest of the family wants to catch up with you." Hidetoshi sighed.

"I'll think about it. If I don't show up, I'll still show up to our family Christmas Party." She told him as she patted Jacques' head.

"Better that than nothing at all. Take care of yourself, Little Sis." He sighed.

"Bye, Big Brother." She waved goodbye at him before turning off the video camera.

It was time to go for a walk. She felt rather light in mood today. Maybe because her brother gave her a video call and they caught up a little bit. She'll have to let the Vet Clinic know that she will be unavailable for a certain time amount to work for her brother. Her boss, Senna Hoshiko, is a kind older lady who had worked at the Vet clinic for more than 50 years. She would understand.

Now, she had to go grab Jacques' leash, it's time for a walk.

* * *

"So, you were talking with Hideyoshi? I could hear him through the laptop." Toshinori looked at Natsume as they were walking through the park.

He had been busy going back and forth in the city. Not really being heroic in any way, but he was trying to get the layout of the city again. It had changed quite a bit since he was last here, so he wanted to be able to navigate it without too much problem. Now that he had managed to walk around knowing where some places are, he could spend a little more time with Natsume.

"Yeah, He wants me to do a business run for him. Knowing him, he'll send me the schematics and paperwork to be able to do a security upgrade at UA. Isn't that exciting?" She smiled.

"Really? At UA? I wonder why?" He rubbed his chin in confusion.

"My guess is this: You will be there, and in conclusion, we need to up the security at UA because you will be there. Think of the Masses when they find out you will be a teacher there." She giggled.

"All that for me? A bit overkill don't you think?" He complained.

"Can't say for why, but even so, a security upgrade is a sound idea. You can never be too sure if Villains were to suddenly attack the school and its off campus grounds. It wouldn't hurt to do so. Sometimes it's better to be overly prepared." She stated.

"I see what you mean." He sighed, dropping the subject.

"So how is Hideyoshi?" He asked curiously.

If he remembered correctly, Hideyoshi was one of her brothers that he genuinely had a respect for. He didn't become a full time hero, but he had the type of intelligence that most people feel incredibly stupid compared to him. Being in the Security Business paid a lot and not to mention the up and comings of sometimes more powerful villains, people would pay a lot to be protected not just by heros, but by their own means as well.

"He's doing fine. He's a little unnerved that you and I are dating again." She chuckled before reaching out to his hand and entwining it with hers.

That spouted a blush and smile on his face. He was happy to see that Natsume was coming out of her closed in shell. Recently, she had been rather moody, but he managed to help her through it by changing up things in her house. Opening the curtains and windows to bring in fresh air and sunshine, and without her noticing, he changed the lights in her house to power saving light bulbs that also help with her moods as well. The harsh fluorescent lights that had been in her house hadn't been changed in years, and he did it while she was at work. He knew that she was having a hard time with her anxiety and her PTSD, but he wouldn't push at her to get over it. He would do it in small ways just to help her along.

"Well, I don't really blame him for that." He stated.

"He'll get over it. He was also telling me about the family reunion. I'm not going this year." She sighed.

"Oh?" He asked.

"I have other business to attend to, and if it's what I think with Hideyoshi's work with UA mean anything, I'll probably be busy with that." She waved it off.

"And Family isn't important?" He looked at her intensely.

She sighed and looked up at him with a tired look. That was his cue to drop the subject. So he switched gears and brought up a memory from years ago.

"So, If I remember correctly, when I broke into your home all those years ago, remember me waking up your father?" He spoke.

"Oh gosh, I was just thinking about that earlier when Hideyoshi mentioned it. Toshi, I can never forget the mad dash that you had to do when My dad chased after you." She laughed.

Toshi laughed with her. He had thought that he had broken into her room. The thing was, yes, he definitely had a crush on her the first year of their school career. And he wanted to talk with her on the night when they didn't have school. But instead of her room, he broke into her parents room. And in doing so, he accidently woke up her father. He wasn't expecting her father to be taller than he was (at the time) and looking like a demon from hell.

Little known fact about Kaito Tsugiyumi, he was very damn protective of his family. Especially when it came to his only daughter. His screams and Kaito's death threats woke up the house. It wasn't until Natsume saw him cowering at the form of her father raising his sword to decapitate him that she rushed to stop her father from killing him.

"Your father was frightening…" He shuddered.

"I was wondering why you didn't use the front door like normal people." She smiled brightly.

"I didn't want to disturb your family." He blushed. "And how was I supposed to know that you guys go to sleep at 8 in the evening?"

"Well, after explaining to my dad that you meant no harm, he still was wary about you breaking into the house. Like some sort of robber." She laughed.

"At least your mother took it in good stride." He muttered.

"My mother was laughing the entire way through. She was pleased as punch having you as a visitor, and after you left, she had to brush out my father's fur just to calm him down after the ordeal. Really Toshi, you managed to liven up the night after that." She replied.

The conversation died down as they got to the park. There were plenty of trees around and they followed a small pathway that went through the entire park. He still had her small hand in his and he couldn't help but feel content just for now. The silence was comfortable between them and from her tail wagging, ears alert, and the look on her face, showed that she was relaxed and enjoying the walk outside.

At least for now, he can't help but feel like something might happen soon. Maybe he's just being an old man who hasn't been able to enjoy the time he has in the past years he has been being a hero most of the time. For now, he will just enjoy Natsume's company... Hopefully for a long while.

* * *

 _ **TAL21:**_ And this should be the last filler chapter before we get into the start of the series! YOSH! So a little more background and a little more fluff, but it works out quite nicely. I'm seeing people reading the story, but not leaving reviews. I feel a bit sad about that, really. But No matter! I shall continue writing to the best of my ability, as currently I'm taking a bit of a Break from _**BATBION.**_ I can only focus so much on Harry Potter before I start getting annoyed with myself for sticking to it. So break time. XD Also, I like getting paid in _**FREAKIN AWESOME REVIEWS!**_ Please leave your reviews and opinions for this story so I can make more coming up! I really do like listening to my readers and seeing what they would like to see in my stories. Onto the _**SHOUT OUTS!**_

 _ **Guest:**_ I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I have seen scars on people before (as being a CNA I've seen a lot), and I would always say that scars are there to remind us to be stronger and know that we are only human. I remember caring for a WWII veteran who had huge burn scars on his chest. He told me that he was damned lucky to be alive and that he was proud of his scars because that showed that he was willing to not just die for his country, but die to help free people that had been locked up in the concentration camps. I admired him for that, so I told him that the scars he earned was that of hero status. He pretty much told me that he 'ain't no hero' but he was pretty proud of himself. Thank you for your review! :D

 _ **TAL21:**_ That's it for now! Next chapter will be humorous, and will kickstart it off for the beginning of Season one! :D I'll see you guys in the next chapter and I hope to read your reviews in a few days! :D Also, the new subbed episode came out for BNHA, and DAMN IT WAS COOL! :D

 _ **QUESTION TIME!:**_ If you were to have a quirk, what would it be? Mine would be electricity and I could charge my electronics all day and not have to worry about it, and I don't have to worry about power bills! :D

 _ **KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Symbols of Peace**_

By TimeAndLife21

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6**_

"Tsugiyumi-san, Please? Can we at least go out for coffee?" Sean O'Malley asked her desperately.

She closed her eyes and clicked her teeth together. This was the fourth time this week that he had asked her out, and she was getting closer and closer to snapping at him. He was a good vet no doubt, but damn is he annoying her. She turned him down over and over again; she is getting rather tired of repeating herself.

She rubbed her forehead and she turned to the man who now has her ire. Sean O'Malley wasn't a bad looking man. Tall, brown hair, kind eyes, and a dimple on the left side of his cheek. But she is already dating Toshinori, and she was not going to be the bad girlfriend. Hell no. This beta male was poking an Alpha Wolf...and in the back of her mind she could feel her more feral side wanting to put him in his place.

"I said, no. I'm not interested, O'Malley." She shook her head and out popped her wolf ears and tail.

She liked being in human form, but this man has made her irritated, and she was changing forms due to that irritation. If this goes on, she will be half wolf by the end of the shift. And it's not a pleasant as some people make it out to be.

"O'Malley! You have a client in room three!" She heard her co-worker Shizune call out.

Sean heard her and left the break room to tend to his client's pet.

"Good hell, does that guy ever give up?" Shizune rolled her eyes.

Her irritation hasn't worn off and she could feel her legs changing into digitigrade legs of a wolf. It wasn't uncomfortable to shift, but she was wearing her scrubs today and it would be harder for her to take them off at the end of the day. She needed to take her shoes off before she starts to trip.

"No he doesn't." She muttered as she sat down and took off her slip on shoes.

Her feet already turned into back paws, and at least she could deal with this minor inconvenience. The downside is, If she turned full wolf, she would be down on all fours. She never quite mastered being like her father, who was literally an anthropomorphic wolf. He could be on all fours and back onto two legs like breathing. It sucked, but some genes don't get passed on. Now she was bare-pawed and she stood up and walked around to get her bearings. She hasn't been in half form for a long while (6 months in fact), but she would have to deal with this for the time being. Luckily, she gets off in an hour.

"I mean, clearly you are not interested in him. Doesn't he get the hint? I should tell Senna that he's starting to harass you." Shizune huffed.

Shizune was one of her favorite co-workers. She was a curvy pretty little thing, she had a whole lot of heart and attitude. She has a unique quirk that allows her to see into the minds of animals. She can't speak with them, but she can feel what they are feeling and she can understand what they want. When she found out about her quirk, she immediately decided to become a vet. She was the best damn one here to be honest. Her skin was tanned and she has dark brown hair that she likes pulling up into a ponytail. Her eyes were a bright electric blue cat eyes that she had. That was probably the only physical manifestation of her quirk that showed she had one.

"I'm fine, Shizune. Don't worry about him." Natsume sighed.

"Girl, you need to be the alpha bitch up in here." Shizune spat fire.

Natsume snapped her head up at the woman and had on a look of 'Girl say what?'

"The boy can't seem to wrap his head around the fact that you are not interested. Look Natsume, stop being the floor mat and actually be the alpha bitch you are to tell him off. Don't you even have a boyfriend?" Shizune asked.

"I do, but-" She stuttered.

"Nuh No! No buts. Come on Natsume, buck up and tell him off. Or I will report this to Senna." The little woman placed her hands on her hips and gave her the look of a bitch.

Natsume had to give her a little credit for that. but she was right. O'Malley has been overstepping his boundaries when she was clearly not interested and wanting to keep herself professional and not bring work into her personal life.

"You're right...I'll do it." She smiled at Shizune.

"You better. Now, obviously you said you have a boyfriend...GIRL WHAT'S HE LIKE!?" She grabbed Natsume by the wrist and dragged her to the front desk to sit down on the swivel chairs.

Natsume gave a huff of laughter as she leaned back in the chair and stretched out her legs. The large back paws stretching as she would talk.

"Well, He's tall…" She started off.

"Oh! Tall, dark, and handsome?" Shizune wiggled her eyebrows.

"No!" Natsume laughed. "He's 7'3. Very tall."

Shizune's eyes almost popped out of her skull.

"Damn girl, he's a giant." Shizune spoke with awe.

" _You don't know the half of it."_ She thought privately.

"He's really sweet, and he's a ball of sunshine to me. He had messy blond hair and for some reason two really long bangs that just hangs in from of his face...he reminds me of a rabbit for some reason." She giggled.

"Well I can tell you have it bad. Have you just started dating steadily?" Shizune asked smiling.

"We have actually. Funny story, we did date when we were younger, but we broke up due to Hero Obligations. But since I've been retired, and he found me recently, we decided to date again. He really is sweet about it though. He just recently moved in. He can be very dramatic sometimes, but that's what I like about him. He can be very spontaneous." Natsume smiled and blushed.

In fact, this morning there was no milk, Orange Juice, or Apples in the fridge this morning. She always has a bowl of cereal (her personal favorite was cereals from america), Orange Juice and an apple in the mornings before she goes to work. So it was inconvenient for her.

It wasn't until Toshi flipped out and asked for forgiveness because he drank the last of the milk, orange juice, and apples (there was two left), last night. She had to calm him down from getting too overly emotional because he coughed up blood again and she wiped his face of it all. After calming down, he told her that he would go and grab more groceries for them. She couldn't help but grab Toshi by the face and bring him down for her to nuzzle his cheek to thank him. He was red for the rest of the morning before she had to go to work.

"Hmm, sounds like a dream." Shizune spoke with stars in her eyes, before she noticed a glint in her eyes.

"So if he's that much of a giant, I wonder how that works...in the bedroom." She spoke mischievously.

Natsume's face went blank before some rather...interesting images in her mind; none too innocent either. Her entire face went red and she looked at Shizune who was looking at her with wiggling eyebrows. Natsume was no prude, she had her encounters over the years, male or female. But in recent years, especially when it came to the more...sexual nature...of relationships that she has had, given the fact that most of them had been very brief flings, there had been no skin off the other parties teeth that it was just a fling for a short period.

With Toshinori though, their relationship was very charged. Call it sexual tension or no, Their third year of School was when things were starting to heat up around them. She would flirt mercilessly with Toshi and he would be redder than a tomato. But after getting over being flustered he would dish it back just as much. The same goes for when they were dating.

As for _other activities…_ well she turned red at the thought, and other naughty memories entered her mind. At this she wiggled in her seat, her ears laid flat against her skull and she brought her legs together. She let out a rather pitiful whine.

"OH~! Wow, he must be a great lover! By the looks on your face, he's obviously gifted." Shizune cackled.

An involuntary yip escaped her mouth. She placed her hand to her mouth as if to stop anything else coming out.

"Shizune, it's been quite some time...I mean we have dated before, but it's been a long time since we've last did anything, nevermind the activities we did… We just started off with a clean slate." She blurted out, thoroughly shocked at the craziness of Shizune's statement.

"Ah, I see…" Shizune chuckled. "Natsume-chan, I haven't seen you with this kind of happiness since you started working here, and your past boyfriends had always been 'meh' to me. The fact that you are being happy around this guy is cause for celebration!"

"Shizune, I wouldn't take you from your family." She smiled.

"My Husband can run the house by himself, besides he's been wanting to daddy/daughter time with little Ana. How about this Saturday? I'm free that day." Shizune winked.

"Ugh, so am I...Okay, you talked me into it." She smirked.

"Yes! I'll let you know where we will be going." She replied happily before her face was drawn into annoyance.

Shizune turned to the computer as the client with their cat came out so that she can draw up what O'Mally had done.

" _Oh god, he's behind me."_ Her thought process growled.

"Anyways, So what do you say, Tsugiyumi-san? Would you like to go to the coffee shop after our shift?" He asked smiling.

She stood up smoothly and she turned to the man, taking off her glasses with burning red eyes. He looked startled and back up a little.

"I'm going to be serious with you, O'Malley. I have no interest whatsoever in you. I have a boyfriend, and your incessant chattering of trying to ask me out of a date has gotten to the point where I will maul you the second you ask me out again." She bared her teeth, snapped them, and growled for good measure.

O'Malley stepped back until he hit the wall, a bit afraid of her right now. The scent of fear permeated her nose and she was quite satisfied that she put him in his place. The look on his face was pale and he looked like he was about to pee his pants.

"Now, we are nothing more than co-workers, working to take care of our clients pets. Understand?" She smiled cruelly.

He nodded fast and excused himself pretty fast and left the front desk to go to his clinic room, claiming that he had some unfinished work there. Natsume could hear Shizune snickering, before they turned into full blown cackling.

"That's my girl!" Shizune grinned.

"Well, we'll see if I can make good on my threat." Natsume smiled like a predator, before putting her glasses back on her face.

She looked at the time and saw that it was 6 o'clock. She had to clean up before she has to leave.

"Go home already Natsume, I'll clean up this time. Besides," Shizune looked at her legs, " You might want to take care of your legs today."

"Are you sure? I'd hate to leave all the work to you." Natsume replied.

"Bah! I have a couple things left over to do. No biggie. Get home to your boyfriend, I'm sure I stirred up some really lovely and naughty feelings for you." Shizune wiggled in her seat. "And I don't regret it one bit."

"You are horrible." Natsume spoke as she grabbed her light sweater and put it on.

"But you love me, anyways. NOW, GO FORTH MY WOLF CHILD!" She commanded.

"I'll see you friday, Shizune." Natsume rolled her eyes smiling.

* * *

Walking home, she couldn't help but be spacing out a little on her way home. Shizune brought up some old feelings that she always had for Toshinori. Even after their mutual break up so that they can focus on being Heros, she had still a flame for him. It was just interesting how he managed to find her after so many years away from each other. Finding her after meeting with her brother Hiro, she can't help but think that some sort of twisted fate brought him back to her. But then again, she was forever grateful that Toshi was back in her life. He has been kind to help her through her moods and her problems that she has been struggling with for the past seven years.

He even helped her with a routine that can have her go out in public at least once every three days to assimilate back into the normal everyday life, than spend it cooped up in her house. They even made up a new training regime of sparring for three hours. BUt she has yet to turn into her wolf form.

Looking down at her legs, she saw the digitigrade legs. She stretched the toes and wiggled them a little. She then lifted up her hand that wasn't holding her purse and flexed it. She focused on turning it into a wolf like paw-hand and it came as easy as breathing. She turned it back into her pale hand and sighed. Maybe she should at least try and turn into her wolf form again eventually. She'll take it a day at a time. She just didn't want any pain associated with it due to the scar on her back.

The sun was setting down and it would be dark soon and she managed to make it to her home without much trouble. She had small children come up to her and asked if they can touch her ears, only for concerned parents to come up and apologize to her because she looked like a dog. She didn't blame the kids, and she would lower herself to the ground to let the kids touch her soft and fluffy ears. She couldn't help but feel a strange twinge in her heart, seeing the happy faces on the children as they petted her gently.

She shook her head as she approached her house. She took out her keys to unlock the door, but the door was already unlocked. That was weird. Was Toshi home before she was this time? She went inside and called out.

"I'm home! Toshi? Jacques?" She called.

Jacques came bounding up to her happily, and was wagging his tail.

" _Hiya! Mint Man is here! He's laying on the long couch. He forgot to give me a milkbone when he got back though…"_ He yipped and growled.

She made sure to pet Jacques before walking into the house, making sure that her shoes were put away. Her glasses on the hallway shelf, and She wiped her paw-feet on the mat to go inside.

"Toshi?" She spoke as she went to her living room.

He was laying on the couch and he seemed to be in absolute deep thought. She could recognize the look from here. He was contemplating something and he had his phone on his chest. Strange. He usually leave his phone in the Kitchen in a basket charging.

She walked towards him, her steps silent as she walked towards him. He was wearing his baggy clothes but she smelled a hint of...Sewage? She took another whiff, and smelled fire and smoke...and rainfall?

"Toshi? Are you okay?" She kneeled by him and tilted her head.

The glazed look on his eyes disappeared and she saw resolution. He turned his head to her and he smiled brightly. It wasn't a fake smile either. What was on this man's mind?

"Natsume...I think I found my successor. But I need your help." He said as he sat himself up.

"What?" She spoke eyes widening.

He told her the story of the eventful day he had. He had originally went to the store to get the food that she wanted today, but then he saw that a robbery was in process. A villain with a sludge quirk had managed to catch his eye and he took off after him. Unfortunately, The thing escaped through the seward system. That explained why he smelled a bit, but she waved that off. He told her about the boy he had saved. Izuku Midoriya. A quirkless boy that somehow managed to grab hold of him as he jumped into the sky to get to the police station.

"You did WHAT!?" Natsume was shocked that he didn't realized that.

"I didn't even realize he held onto me!" He explained.

Then the boy somehow managed to may him waste time on his hero form and turned himself back into the skinny skeleton that she is seeing now. He had to explain to the boy in little information as possible that he had suffered the injury. The kid had asked him if he could become a hero even without a quirk. He told him no.

"How hypocritical of you." She started to snarl.

It was cruel of Toshi to even say that to him. Given the fact that Toshi was also quirkless before he was given One For All, and he had been on the path of becoming a hero before she had met him. But she let him continue on his story.

He told her about losing the sludge villain that was in a soda bottle in his pocket after he spoke with the boy and with his limit, he couldn't transform back. But he had to look for the bottle hopefully, but he followed a trail of destruction and the crowd that was seeing the destruction that was happening in the alleyway where the Sludge Villain managed to capture yet another kid. This time with a quirk of explosions. He couldn't change into All Might.

"I…" He then huffed a broken laugh. "I really am a pathetic coward. The heroes there couldn't do anything, the some of them are trying to keep the public safe and putting out the fires...I couldn't do anything."

She reached out and held his hand. He squeezed back and smiled before he laughed.

"Then this quirkless boy that I told him that he couldn't be a hero, He ran towards the danger." His eyes brightened and he looked ages younger, like this event that just happened reminded him of something.

"I could hear him saying to the boy that was captured that he didn't know what happened. His legs just started moving and he couldn't stop. This kid willingly put himself in danger when no one else could." His voice held awe. "I could hear him say that he couldn't just stand there and watch him die."

He told her that the kid reminded him that a Hero would always risk their lives no matter the cost. He wasn't living up to that ideal of what he told the boy that day. BUt he had managed to power up through sheer will to save those two kids.

But the quirkless boy, while he was being chewed out by a couple of the heros, the other heros praised the other boy with a quirk. Even though the quirkless boy managed to do more. The boy somehow managed to to be a hero even without a quirk.

"Remember our evenings when we would sneak out?" He asked her.

"You mean...when you would grab a baseball bat and go looking for trouble? Oh, I remember. Gosh, you were either really courageous or really stupid. And I tagged along." She chuckled. "We won though. And You never used your quirk at all. "

Those days were pretty much stupid for her and Toshi, looking for trouble. They found them a couple of times, but they managed to scrap a win almost every time. Very rarely would Toshi use his quirk to win a fight. And sometimes it was a matter of pride for him.

"I had to find that kid. I had to thank him for inspiring me to act. And...I told him that he too can become a Hero. " He said softly.

She couldn't help but be floored by the humility that he was showing her. He had always been humble and would help wherever he was needed and even on his free time. But to see him finding the kid after he blatantly told him no, and to apologize after all of this, it was humbling to see him like this. Toshi may have his pride, but he would always accept if he was wrong and would do anything to fix this wrong.

"At least you apologized. There are a few heros that don't have quirks or at least physical quirks that are heros. Hasn't America have plenty of those?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah...but that isn't the crux of the matter. I chose this boy to be my successor." He looked at her with resolution.

"Your Successor? Wait, I thought you wanted to wait till you became a teacher at UA to find one?" She asked confused.

"This kid has what it takes. But in order to do so, I need a plan for him. He's a scrawny kid, so I need to make a workout training regime for him." He told her.

"Hold on, how old is this kid?" She squinted at him.

He looked away from her stare.

"He's...probably 14? He's probably still in middle school, but from the notebook the kid had, he must still be trying to figure out which high school he wants to go to. But seeing the way he acted now, no doubt he would be going to UA." He tried to smile at her.

14? A CHILD? What the hell is he thinking?

"A CHILD? Toshi, you can't just give your Quirk to a CHILD!" She stood up and started to pace.

What was going through his mind right now? A child? One For All isn't some sort of quirk that you can just give away to a child. Let alone someone who is still growing into puberty. A young teen that doesn't see what it's like in the real world. She admired the child for running into danger, but that's no excuse. Quirk or not, he could have gotten killed just like that, if Toshi wasn't there.

"Can't you wait until you go to UA? I'm sure you'll find a more suitable student who is in Third year that has a grasp on their powers and can handle it. They would be closer to becoming an adult. Maybe even a student that might be interning with a hero agency. That would be the safest bet for you." She spoke logically.

She turned to him to keep speaking, but she stopped when she saw his intense stare. Her heart skipped a beat. That was the moment she realized that Toshinori was set in his way. She can't change his mind. If she can't, then no one will. That was just his way. And Yet…

Who was she to stop him? Whoever this kid was, he made such an impact on Toshi that she could see the resolve that he has for this choice. The kid had always wanted to be a hero and said kid had shown signs to become a hero. If Toshi believed that the kid can be a hero...

She sighed and walked back to him. She stood in front of him and took his head in her hands and leaned down to give him a gentle kiss. This obviously shocked Toshinori but raised his hands to suddenly take her by the waist and pull her towards him, pulling her onto his lap. She let go and she nuzzled into the hollow of his neck.

"I won't stop you from choosing this...child...as a successor." She breathed in deep taking in his scent and her tail curled around them in contentment.

"Thank you, Natsume." He rumbled as he held her closer to him. "I appreciate your support."

She hummed back at him, just wanting to be held by him.

"I do need your help. In ten months, the entrance exams for UA will begin. I need to get this kid up to speed so that he can inherit my power." He spoke as he rubbed his thumb on her arm soothingly.

"In other words, a training regime in ten months? Just in time for the Entrance exams? I'll see what I can do. I haven't done something like that in a while." She mumbled.

He was so warm. She wanted to sleep in his arms right now.

"I'll start by looking online...there might be something we can do along the way." She could practically hear the gears in his head turn.

Call it as you will, Toshi does his best to see the bigger picture and outside the box. She had a small feeling that the next ten months will be crunch time. And she didn't even realize that it would turn her world upside down, not only with Toshinori choosing his Successor, but also some things are coming her way. Whether she liked it or not.

* * *

 _ **TAL21:**_ HERE YOU GO! We are diving into this! Finally! As for the Ten Months episode that Toshi and Izuku managed to get through, It'll probably be maybe two chapters long, but I want to cram some information in them so, hopefully by the end of this week You guys will have the chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll have fun writing it out, because I have so much I want to do for the next couple of chapters! Also, reading the Manga, I managed to catch up to the manga readers and i will be doing some quick adjustments to this story. They will be awesome though! _**REVIEWS ARE MY DRUG!**_ I enjoy reading your reviews because it boosts my writing creativity and I enjoy hearing what you guys have to say about my story. Now onto the _**SHOUT OUTS!**_

 _ **Guest:**_ I'm glad that you have been reviewing my story, I can't tell you how grateful I am about it! As for Natsume's family, I will tell you this, They all have at least a wolf based quirk. They are pack animals. So of course her family is freaking awesome. And I have to admit, Hideyoshi is probably my favorite OC that I have made. XD As for her place in the story...I was just planning on having her on the side, but then my imagination took over and said ONTO THE MAIN STORYLINE! :D So now she will be following the Main line of the story. But she does have a purpose, trust me, it'll be fun. As for your quirk, I like it! :D

 _ **Babewiththepower95:**_ I'm happy you love this story! I really am working hard on it, because I'm now addicted to the BNHA. And I don't regret it!

 _ **Orihime-san:**_ Aw~! Thank you! I like my story to be cute too. :) But there will be a lot of cute moments in here that I will be making. :)

 _ **TAL21:**_ That's it for the _**SHOUT OUTS!**_ I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Again, please, leave awesome detailed reviews! It's going to be awesome chapter that I'll be putting up hopefully by the end of the week. Hopefully...So I'm excited to keep writing for this story! Not only will it be action packed, there will be some fluffy moments, Dad Might, and maybe even some citrus flavored stuff as well. So I hope you guys are watching, because I'm aiming for about 30 reviews by the time chapter 8 rolls around! And Even I'm skeptical about it. :) I'll see you guys in the next chapter! :D

 _ **QUESTION TIME!:**_ If you wanted to become a hero, what would your hero name be?

 _ **KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Symbols of Peace**_

By TimeAndLife21

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7**_

Natsume had been working on a training program for Toshinori to give to his successor. The kid has to bulk up his body so that it can handle One for All. When she asked for specifics about that, Toshinori explained that if he were to give Izuku Midoriya his power in his current state well...it wouldn't be a pretty sight. So she made sure to bring out her old training regimes from her military days.

"Whoa, don't you think that sounds a bit much?" Toshinori asked as she went into her computer office to a filing cabinet that she would have all her personal informations filed away.

"Well, you want the kid to be able to make it _through_ the entrances exams, right? We have to build up all the muscle groups in order for his body to take the strain of One For All." She said as she took out a key for the cabinet.

She opened up one of the drawers and slid it out, looking for the particular folder that she had done when she served in the military. It was a grueling training schedule. She and Toshinori could adjust it to the boy's body type, so that it wasn't too hard on him, but it would be enough that his body can change in the next ten months.

"I know you took the military route after graduation." Toshinori shook his head with a nervous chuckle.

"Please, I don't mind doing service work, but you would have to do at least 4 or five years of it. That was your route last I checked." She smirked at him.

"It wasn't that bad. I had fun with it. You on the other hand…" Toshi frowned just a little.

"Three years of hardcore training and two tours...Let me tell you, I don't know how I managed to put myself through so much pain to perfect every special move I had. General Rikki was a hardass, but he knew exactly what he was doing." She sighed thinking back to her days serving in the military.

Their generation was caught at the very end of the Superhuman history. People with Quirks at the time had to be registered and they had to go through specific schooling and training in order to be a productive member of society. Natsume's 4 times great Grandfather, who was the first hero of their family, "Ookami", was in the military at the time he got his quirk. So thus a tradition in the Tsugiyumi family was established that her family would take military routes in order to use their quirks in battle and combat situations. Then again, The Quirk Wars was something that most superheroes shuddered to think about nowadays.

When Toshinori and her were young, There was a law in Japan that passed that anyone who wanted to become a superhero, had to do 4 to 5 years of community service before their debut, or they can take the Military route for 3 years. This was when Hero Agencies were in their infancy to take in up and coming heros so that they can be assigned to different prefectures and places in the surrounding areas. That was where UA came into place. UA had already had a reputation as the Highest Ranked school in Japan, adding a Hero Curriculum wouldn't seem out of the ordinary.

Internships with Heroes were far and few in between at the time. Especially when it came to Toshinori and Natsume's generation. Toshinori had Gran Torino as a Mentor, he interned with him as well as doing the Community Service. Natsume, in a sense, 'Interned' under General Rikki and served three years of Military service. By the time of their debuts as heroes, There were more than enough people to go around to be able to find Criminals and the like and keep crime down.

Her time in the military taught her a lot of things, and keeping a strict training schedule is one of them.

"Let's see...Ah!" She lightly hit her forehead. "I don't even know what this kid looks like. So I can't for sure find what we need to focus on. I have dozens of training plans, but I'm not sure which ones we might need for him." She said as she pulled out three specific folders.

"Here, does this help?" Toshinori spoke as he walked up to her, with his phone turned towards her.

She looked at the screen and saw that there was a kid in the picture.

The kid looked nothing special at first glance. The track of tears, the lanky body, freckles, green and black curly hair, and green eyes. She blinked and looked closer at the screen, frowning. There was a lot of work to be done on that kid, she had no doubt about it. She growled and shook her head.

"I'll need your help getting a routine together. I have an idea what to do. A ten month regime will be hard on the kid no doubt, but it might be effective for the time limit we have." She said as she grabbed another file and walked over to her desk.

"You have to find an ideal place for him to train at. Some of these trainings was for combat use only. But I have an American plan as well. General Rikki was the type to integrate any special trainings into the military as he saw fit." She explained.

"American Plan?" He asked smiling brightly at her.

"Turned out, General Rikki had a couple of friends in America that had been part of the Marine Corps, and trust me, and I quote, ' _This Ain't No Ice Cream Social'_. It was Hell." She chuckled at the memory.

"So In other words, we'll be torturing the poor kid." Toshi felt apprehensive about this.

"What? I thought you wanted the boy to be your successor. Having One for All is a burden that not very many can carry. And You are second guessing yourself? Don't be a flip-flop, Toshi." She glared at him.

He looked at her in surprise. As if he didn't know that she was feeling strongly about this. She knew that he wanted this child to be his protege, but he has to follow through.

"You're right." He took a stance and balled his hands into fists. "I'll make sure I'll train that kid to the ground. His body has to be prepared."

"That's the spirit!" She smiled and fanned out the papers in front of her. "Now let's get started, if this kid has tenacity, then you can help me make the routine."

The two of them spent the evening working on the workout plan. Toshinori even named it too, the name of it was just so ridiculous that she laughed till she cried. She guessed that some things never changed.

* * *

"Hmm? Where are you going?" Toshinori asked curiously.

He saw that Natsume was in a nice forest green flowy skirt and a silver t-shirt that lightly hung off her shoulders showing off the black tank top that she was wearing underneath it. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, with forlocks hanging down over her shoulders, revealing her pale neck and a silver necklace. Her wolf ears were out, so was her tail (It looks longer now, almost touching the floor, it could be the fur though), and he noticed that she wasn't wearing any shoes. He took a closer look and in his surprise, her legs and feet became digitigrade paws of wolf's. This was a big step for her to even remotely try for her Wolf form again.

"I have to do the business proposition at UA, increasing security measures basically. I shouldn't be long. You'll be training Midoriya right? Make sure he sticks to the plan." She warned him frowning.

"Hey, Hey, I make sure of that. He's been doing pretty well this past month." Toshi felt a little insulted that she would have to remind him.

"I'm sorry, but it's an intense workout for someone his age. And It's only a beginner's course too." She sighed as she walked over to him. "A lot of the things we took from my military training, were the easier ones."

"You call those easy? Young Midoriya is tenacious for sure, but at the end of the day, the boy is shaking like a leaf." He spoke worriedly.

"As long as he takes those rest days seriously and sleeps well, his body will adjust just fine. I mean, he has 9 months to go now. The UA Entrance exams is right at the end of the tail there. You did show me that first day picture…" She tried to not smile and laugh, but instead she let out a huff that suspiciously sounded like a bark.

"Poor kid. But if he's serious about being your successor, he will stick with this." She said as she grabbed her briefcase that had files in it.

"Good luck with the meeting." He smiled at her as he stood up, his bones creaked a little as he did so.

The recent days he has had left him tired out, but he didn't want to be lazy and sit around all day. So he would pop to the backyard in the evenings and rake up any fallen petals and leaves that the apple and peach trees would make. There was a slight bonus of Natsume hugging him and she would place her nose in his chest, commenting that he smelled like peach and apple blossoms.

"I don't think I'll need it." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him.

God, she was tiny. Luckily for him he's not too weak in his true form. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. This sudden movement from him caused her to lift her legs to wrap around his waist. When was the last time he had her with him like this? He smiled a bit as he carried her to the granite island in the kitchen; sat her on it, taking the opportunity to thread his hand through her hair to her scalp and buried his face in her hair by her fluffy ear. The other arm was wrapped around her waist. She smelled of vanilla and oranges again.

"Toshi! Don't push yourself too hard." She chided but the red that flushed across her face told him differently.

"I'm fine, Natsume." He nuzzled her ear, and he heard a quiet whine coming from her.

"You bad man, I have to go, I don't wanna be late." She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck, inhaling deeply.

"You are not making any moves to stop me." He quipped chuckling at her.

She tightened her legs around his waist, lifting her head to look him in the eyes. Ah-ha! He could see her heated gold eyes stare at him, and she was growling lowly. She was conflicted. He noticed that her pupils would slit dangerously and then blow up to normal and then slit again. The other tell was her tall was wagging slowly from left to right. She was anticipating something. Shame for him, he knew that she had to leave. But not before he would leave her with something.

The hand he had in her hair went to cradle the side of her face, she leaned into it and closed her eyes. God, he had missed her over the years. They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder. On top of his hero work, and being that pillar to society, he would return to his place in Roppongi, Tokyo alone. Coming here to look for a successor, and becoming a Teacher to UA, he had found from Hiro, Natsume's older brother, to find her here...it was supposed to be a temporary thing.

But seeing her after so long, and asking to stay here until he found an apartment, she allowed him to stay her with her. Even though they had that argument at the Hospital when he was recovering 5 years ago, she still let him in. Even though he did break into her home to do so. Honestly, in his eyes, she hasn't changed that much. She was still the same, beautiful woman that still made his heart soar.

He leaned closer to her face, titling just enough to lay his lips to hers. His heart was crashing through his chest as she returned it just as gently. He honestly lost track of time as he pressed down a little bit more. She responded with opening her lips and nipped at him. He couldn't help but smirk down at her.

"You cruel hero." She whined against his lips, her gold eyes slit in a relaxed manner.

"Me cruel? No, not really." He chuckled deeply, as he went down and kissed her again.

She tasted of peaches and cream. He prodded at her mouth with his tongue and she eagerly opened up and reciprocated. He was pretty sure he was flying on cloud nine. Having this intimacy with Natsume sent thrills down his spine. Her whine prompted him to bring her closer to him without breaking the kiss and he felt her hands dig into his back. He took the initiative to move his hand and tweaked her ear, she let out a moan into his mouth and he pushed her back just a little, breaking the heated kiss that they shared.

She sighed and her ears went flat against her skull. He placed his forehead against hers and she opened one eye. It was tinged with red and she still had a decent grip on him.

She growled low in her throat, pushing him back just little. She was pleased no doubt about it.

"Now, I might be late." She mock glared at him.

"You didn't try to stop me." He cockily smiled.

He was pleased with himself that she responded well to him. He hoped that it wasn't awkward for her.

"As much as I would like to continue with you…" She pecked his lips and her grip on him loosened. "I really have to go. I'm sure Principal Nedzu wouldn't be pleased if I was late."

She wiggled out of his embrace and gracefully landed on the floor and straightened herself out. She ran her hands through her hair and petted her ears to make sure the fur on it wasn't messed up. Her ears are still sensitive after all this time. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulled her close, bending over to put his face in her hair by her twitching ear and sighed against it. Her fluffy ear twitched, lightly hitting his face and she groaned.

"Toshi…" She looked up at him with a smile that promised that if he kept trying, it's going to be a game that he just might lose.

He's most likely to accept that, not a bad way to go.

"I'm sorry Natsume." He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"You are very not sorry." She turned red and shook her head, her hair whapping him in the face.

"Oof!" He stepped back a little and hid his smile behind his hand.

She was so cute when she flushed like that. She grabbed her briefcase and straightened out. He couldn't help but look down at her bare paws that were her feet.

"You are going in this form?" He asked her.

"Hmm? Yeah...I'm just slowly trying to transform. So maybe today I'll keep this form for the day." She smiled as her tail wagged.

"It suits you." He smiled.

"Well, now that you significantly kept me here, you owe me a dinner date." She smiled showing her canines, her eyes tinged red.

"When I get back from training Midoriya, I will take you. How does that sound?" He compromised.

"Fair enough." She wiggled her fingers in goodbye. "I'll see you later, Toshi."

She turned around and seemed to skip her way out of the house. Her tail wagging happily and ears perked up in happiness.

God, he loved that woman.

* * *

It had been quite some time since she had been to her Alma Mater. She felt nostalgia as she walked down a street that she had commonly used as a way to get to school. She could just remember the memories she had with Toshinori and Enji.

It wasn't until Third year that Enji had been drifting away from their three friend group. He had been more focused on becoming the number one hero as soon as he could get there. After graduation, he completely cut off contact with her and Toshinori. It kinda hurt. She and Enji grew up together in a sense, but then he just... _changed_.

He cared more about Society as a whole. His public appearance, and his drive to become number one. Add in the fact that she hadn't seen him in years either. Other than certain Pro Hero Appearances, she never really interacted with him. Toshinori probably has more interaction with him than she ever did. She made her way down the sidewalk and she swore she saw her younger self and Toshinori and Enji walking down towards her. Her nostalgia was powerful and it almost made her stumble, if not for the fact that she shook her head fiercely.

She needed to stop dwelling on the past, no matter how much she enjoyed those memories. Her therapist did say that it's unhealthy to dwell on the past too much. There is nothing wrong with nostalgia or remembering everything there was about the past, but do it too often and you might find yourself struggling with the present.

She took a deep breath and made it to the front gate of UA. She had been given a security badge in the mail, so she took out out of a pocket in her briefcase, placed the lanyard with the laminated card over her neck and held up the card to a scanner at the wall.

She heard one. Two. Three. Four Beeps in succession before she heard a long beep to signify that she had permission to walk in. She walked through the open gate and made her way down the concrete to the school. The school in itself hasn't changed. It had always been such a huge school to begin with. She knew that there were off campus places, like the USJ which was a rather recent finished project and the vast amount of Large Training Grounds around. She wondered if she had to upgrade the securities there?

"I'll have to wait until I bring it up with Nedzu." She spoke to herself as she made her way across the grounds. She noted that UA hasn't changed much. But years of not being at her old stomping grounds, made her mind a little bit foggy. She was feeling her age, and she wasn't happy about it. She came across a map up on the wall and noted that the principal's office was on the other side of campus in the Main buildings. She couldn't help but huff and frown. UA may not have changed, but it seemed that the rooms where things have been had been changed over the years.

"Joy...Now how do I get there?" She groaned out loud.

"Do you need help, miss?" She heard a rather cheery voice beside her.

She turned and looked up a little. It was a student no doubt, judging by the look of his clean pressed uniform. She blinked and saw a cheery smile on his face, emphasized by his cowlick blond hair and shining blue eyes. She noted that his arms had some scarrings on them. He must be part of the hero course, given how buff the kid looks.

"Ah, I'm a little lost." She chuckled as her ears went flat against her skull. "It's been a long time since I've been here, I'm trying to find the principal's office, but I don't know how to get there." She sighed, scratching her cheek in embarrassment.

"I can take you there! My hero class is over on that side." He smiled brightly.

"I would like that. Thank you, young man." She perked her ears up and smiled back.

The boy's happiness was infectious, as she felt a smile across her face.

"Well, then young hero, lead the way." She smiled back.

She walked alongside the young man as he was talking to her, asking what she would be doing here on a nice day like this.

"I'm actually here on business. I left early enough to be able to get here on time, it's just unfortunate that everything seemed to have moved around alot." She spoke to the cheery boy.

"So you are alumni then? That's amazing!" He said happily.

"Yes, It feels nice to be around here again. Though I've noticed that there had been some recent additions, Like the USJ, but everything seems to be a lot newer." She smiled at him.

"Yes, they did some renovations recently, probably because we are trying to expand a bit more for the other classes." He smiled.

"Well, there's always room for a lot of potential here at UA. You said that you were in the hero course. Are you in second or third year?" She asked him curiously.

"I'm in my second year! But I have recently started interning with a Hero Office." he smiled brightly with a thumbs up.

He seemed to be very happy about it too. It was rare for even a second year to be interning this early in a Hero Career, but it was common to see younger High School Age student heroes interning with other Pro Heros.

"Wow! And You are interning already? That's impressive." She said impressed.

"Yes, I've been recently interning under Sir Nighteye, he's a strict teacher, but he's been helping me gain more control over my quirk and helping me become a stronger hero!" He beamed.

She paused in her walking, her eyes widening, before she finally caught his words that echoed through her mind.

" _Sir Nighteye? This young man is interning under Nighteye?"_ She through with surprise.

"Nighteye? I haven't heard that name in a long time." She smiled gently at the memories she had.

" _A Sidekick? You have a sidekick now?" She was talking on her phone with Toshi as she was on patrol in the Ubran jungle of Fukushima._

" _Yeah, he was adamant to be my sidekick. He's a pretty smart kid, has a quirk of Foresight." She could hear his deep voice rumbling through the phone._

" _Foresight huh? That's a bit of a rare quirk. I was in America recently and there was a Hero by the name of Fortunata. She can only see a couple months in advance though." She spoke as she kept her ears perked._

" _Well, currently, he will be doing paperwork for me, for the time being but like I said, he's a smart kid. He's very passionate about being a hero." She could hear him being fond of the sidekick already._

" _You'll have to introduce me, uh-oh. I hear sirens. Talk to you later." She hung up and took off running._

"Gosh, How long has it been since I've last seen him?" She shook her head fondly.

"You Know Sir?" The boy turned and looked at her with surprise.

"He worked under All Might. In turn I saw him frequently working with him in Tokyo." She smiled.

"You're a hero too?" He started shaking in excitement.

"I was. I'm retired now. So I spend my time as a vet and the occasional go-to for my brother." She explained a little, not wanting to go into detail about her Hero Career.

"So you know him then? He never really spoke of his past much, other than him working for All Might years ago." He asked curiously.

"Ah, it's...been a while since I've last seen him. I haven't the chance to catch up with a few heroes that I've been acquaintances and friends with for awhile." She admitted.

After her retirement, she did become a shut-in, but Toshinori has been helping her. She trying really hard to get out there again. But some days she just wanted to stay in her room and sleep like the dead.

Their conversation ended when they finally came to the principal's office.

"Here you go miss…" He froze comically and laughed with embarrassment. "I never asked for your name miss."

She chuckled and bowed a little.

"Tsugiyumi Natsume, young hero. I do believe that common courtesy dictates you let me have your name as well." She smiled.

"Togata Mirio!" He beamed at her. "Tsugiyumi-san, you have a wonderful day!" He smiled at her.

"You take care, Togata-san. And If you are training under Nighteye, he won't go easy on you." She smiled, remembering the sidekick who was always determined to make the world a better place.

"Thank you! I'll become a great Hero, Tsugiyumi-san, just you watch!" He smiled brightly at her before turning around and walking away.

She swore that those words would echo through the past, present, and future. Those who have the drive and determination to become great heroes. She took one last look at the young man walking away with his head held high and she smiled.

" _Maybe I should start watching for new up and coming heroes."_ She thought as she walked through the door.

She walking into an office and a man was working at a desk. He had shock blue hair and wore silver suit as typing away at the computer he was working on. She saw his name plate and saw that he was the secretary for the Principal.

"Excuse me, I'm here to see Principal Nedzu." She spoke politely.

The typing stopped and the man looked up. His blue eyes blinking as if he had stared at he computer for too long.

"Oh yes, Miss Tsugiyumi, we've been waiting for you. If you go through that door, The principal will see you. Welcome to UA, I hope we might get along here." He spoke softly before returning to his computer typing at a faster rate.

She blinked at his choice of words, but shrugged before walking to the door that had the words 'Principal's Office.' She took a deep breath, composed herself and knocked on the door.

She heard a faint yet happy 'come in'. She opened up the door, ready to introduce herself but as the door behind her closed and she looked up to introduce herself to Principal Nedzu, she saw another person in the office.

Her heart felt like it stopped beating as she looked directly into golden eyes across the room, seeing the familiar person in the room was cause for confusion, and she briefly noticed that her hackles were raised. Something was happening and she was not liking it.

"Ah, Tsugiyumi-san, what impeccable timing. We were just talking about you and your position here. I hope you don't mind the intrusion, but all for the better I suppose." The dog-bear-mouse of a principal spoke to her.

She barely registered his words as she stared at the other person in the room. It was her brother.

Hideyoshi.

* * *

 _ **TAL21:**_ Hehe, Sorry for taking so long. And This AN will be a bit short, save for me responding to reviews. XD I got an apartment, i'm working hard, and I'm doing a whole bunch of stuff along the way. XD Thank you guys for being patient for this chapter, I want to give credit to my assistant KnifeChild for helping me out a bit. XD She's actually kinda beta bit not really, but she's been helping me out a lot. So we got a nice spicy scene, and we get to meet Hideyoshi. As always, please leave _**awesome reviews and opinions!**_ Enjoy! TO THE SHOUT OUTS!

 _ **Guest 1:**_ Thank you for enjoying the story thus far! Please review as I love hearing from ya. :)

 _ **Gothgirl4800:**_ Natsume will definitely be growing and changing with dealing with her Anxiety and PTSD. She's wanting to change but at the same time doesn't, but things will be changing for her soon! As for her meeting Izuku? You'll just have to wait and see! :D

 _ **Guest 2:**_ Thank you for your support! I enjoy writing fan fiction not just for myself, but for others as well! Personally, If I wanted criticisms from people who read fan fiction and tell me that my writing is crap and doesn't deserve to be published, i'd go to an ACTUAL publisher for that. Thank you for your review and I hope to hear more from you! :D Also, the reasons why I delete and make the same chapter for an Authors note is to save space for myself really. XD Just a habit. :)

 _ **Guest 3:**_ I wouldn't say that I'm changing the rating for 'sex scenes' per say, But I will say that due to the nature of BNHA and as well as blood and violence is part of it, I will be adding some spicy and lemon flavored scenes in the story as well. No promises if there will be a sex scene, but, growing as a writer, I wouldn't mind trying my hand at it. XD

 _ **TAL21:**_ ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND I"M HEADING OFF TO SLEEP FOR WORK! I hope to hear from you guys and I really want to see what you guys think of the chapter thus far! The next chapter is gonna be a doozy and I will be bringing in an OC in passing if you can pick it up. Trust me, they will be part of the story and the best part? Well You'll just have to read for yourself! See you in the next chapter!:D

 _ **Question Time!:**_ If you were to be able to have a blind date with any of the BHNA cast, who would it be?

 ** _KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Symbols of Peace**_

By TimeAndLife21

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8**_

He was dressed in a casual suit. Black and white, but no tie. he was leaning back in the chair that he was sitting on. His long blond hair was pulled back revealing his wolf ears, and his tail was swaying from side to side. His face was passive, but the damning look in his eyes was cause enough for her to grit her teeth.

He told her that he would be in Kyoto. So why was he here? She was supposed to do the business deal for him. She had done this song and dance for him before, why was this any different?

"Yo." He spoke lifting a hand in greeting.

"Uh...Hideyoshi. What are you doing here?" She asked as she made her way towards the empty chair that was across from him, placing her briefcase off to the side.

The Principal was sitting on top on his desk sipping what smells to be a fruity tea, with his legs crossed. She knew that the Principal was intelligent to the highest degree. But she was wondering what the hell was going on.

"Well, Tsugiyumi-san, Your brother came here with a rather interesting proposition for me. It seems to be a win win situation all around, but only if you agree. We have already discussed what needs to be improvised on campus and off campus. I will have you go over the schematics with your brother later, if you wouldn't mind." Nezu smiled at her.

She took a deep breath before opening her eyes at Hideyoshi who was relaxed in his chair. His calculating gold eyes blinked over a few times. She took noticed that he had slight bags under his eyes, and he looked like he had a couple more wrinkles on his forehead. What made him come here to UA in person when she was supposed to be here?

"I'm not going to beat around the bush here, Natsume." He spoke as he sighed. "I need you to be Head of Security here. It'll be a full time job. You won't be able to do your Vet work and being Head of Security at the same time."

Hideyoshi leaned forward with his arms on his knees and sighed before looking up at her, waiting for her response.

"I'm sorry, I just heard you say that I need to quit my job." She furrowed her brows at her brother.

Quit her job as a Canine Vet? No. That was not doable. She liked her job. She liked the hours and days she was given. She didn't have to be around too many people, she didn't have to talk with them much…

She unsheathed her claws and was about to rake them over her hands, when a worried face of Toshinori flashed in front of her mind, that she violently jerked in her seat, clenched her hands into fists, and started to take deep breaths, forcing herself to calm down.

Hideyoshi raised a brow at her sudden jerking but cleared his throat, to catch her attention.

"It's for a good reason, Natsume. You are the only one I can think of at this time that would be able to take this job seriously. I would usually have some of my employees do the work...but as of late…" Hideyoshi's eyes darkened just a bit.

Natsume shut her eyes tightly, and steadied herself. She would hear him out, though she really didn't want to give up her job as a Vet. She enjoyed being around the animals, but as of late, the routine that she had stuck with for so long… even since Toshinori came back into her life, things were changing a bit for her. Yet, at the same time she didn't want to change the set routine she has.

Her ears twitched and she looked up at him.

"What's been going on?" She asked curiously.

Hideyoshi sighed, as if the world was falling on his shoulders.

"There's been something's going around. Especially in the underground circuits right now. I've already have to do a few jobs in some areas like Fukushima, Hokkaido, Osaka, Tokyo, and a few others." He closed his eyes.

He looked very tired, how many jobs has he done in a row to get to this level of tiredness, she wondered.

"For civilians right?" She asked wondering.

He has done most of the security jobs for civilians. Mostly because if those who are quirkless, they want something to protect themselves. Even people whose quirks are on the low spectrum that might be next to useless. Having cameras and certain precautions to protect some peoples homes. Very rarely would he be doing some government work, like he did recently. But more jobs? For who?

He rubbed his jaw and bared his teeth in annoyance, like he usually would when he finds himself in a small predicament. She won't lie, out of her siblings and herself, Hideyoshi was the most intelligent. He became a hero for a short time after he graduated and took the military route. Not long afterwards, he created a security business from the ground up, and he was very successful in doing it. Her eldest brother Hiro may be the eldest sibling and next in line for being family head after her father passes, but Hideyoshi has clearly solidified his position as advisor and right hand. Which is a bit of a scary thought. With Hideyoshi at Hiro's side, the Tsugiyumi family might find themselves changing family politics. Their father and Mother are still alive and kicking, but eventually they will pass on headship.

"I've been doing more jobs for the Government lately. Not that it's a bad thing, but I've been noticing a pattern." He shook his head. "They been asking for more security, more muscle, more cameras, more traps…"

"Paranoia maybe?" She asked as she leaned back in her chair.

"That what I was thinking, but no. I haven't gotten the specifics, but it seems crime is rising again." He frowned.

"Rising? I haven't heard much of that, even on the hero network." She furrowed her brows.

She does check in on the Hero Network from time to time, sometimes offering information that might help in some Pro Heroes, Sidekicks, and Underground heroes needing information on tracking down a villain or even a small time criminal.

Even with her working with the police from time to time, she would hear snippets of rumors and such, and would keep her ears out for any information. But this was the first time she was hearing anything about crime rising.

"Well other than the Trigger drug that's starting to circulate around the underground, I've been hearing from some government officials that it's been too peaceful lately." Hideyoshi huffed. " Quite a few officials have been calling for my services. My workforce is spread thin, and in order to train more people and hire them on, it would take one year of training and another to gain experience."

Natsume caught on to what he was asking of her...and she didn't like it.

"Hold on, in other words...you want me to be head of security until you have people qualified to take the position?" She felt a vein throb on her forehead.

"Pretty much." Hideyoshi shrugged.

It chafted her to know that Hideyoshi is treating this like a simple matter. He's asking her to just leave her job and come here, to her alma mater, and be a guard for children. She didn't want to do that. She didn't want…

Nedzu suddenly pitched in.

"Look at it this way, Miss Natsume, it would be UA's pleasure to have such an accomplished heroine here. I've heard much about you, and I have seen you on the news in previous years before your retirement. If anything, I would suggest two years of working here. Starting the next new Term. You will still be coming here to assist with installing many new security measures and the like, and as a bonus you can work as Assistant teacher." Nedzu spoke tirelessly.

Natsume closed her eyes and huffed, turned her head away from Hideyoshi and started thinking to herself.

If she was being honest with herself, she would rather shut herself in her home and never come out. She would be happy with her books, her dog, and just live a simple life. Even with her job as a Vet, she would still be left alone.

"Principal Nedzu, forgive me for being rude, may I talk to my sister…alone?" He had a tone in his voice that sent chills down her spine.

"Of course! I do need to speak with my secretary about a few things. Please let me know when you are finished." He smiled and hopped off his desk and cutely walked out of his office.

She was alone...with her brother. The silence was deafening. Years of her upbringing had her sit straight up and looking her brother in the eyes. She was not going to bow to him. She refuses…

Hideyoshi stood up and walked over to her, walking with purpose and authority. He stopped just before her and reached towards her. He was taller than her, by 5 inches, and he was very insistent to take her chin and force her to look up at him.

His eyes had a tinge of red, and they were very accusatory. She couldn't look in them too long and looked away to the side. He dropped his hand and scoffed.

"God, I hate your self pity party." He groaned as he looked at her with disappointment.

"What are you talking about?" She sneered looking up at him under her lashes.

"You don't think I don't know about your condition?" He rolled his eyes.

She felt her heart stop cold. He couldn't possibly know. Sure, she kept her ptsd and anxiety to herself, but that didn't mean he knew about it. Right? The only people who knew was her doctor and therapist at the local hospital.

"Don't try to hide it, it looks bad for you and me. I had Dr. Otter give me the details as a concerned family member." Hideyoshi took a step back. "And before you ask, Yes, Dr. Otter did contact the other doctors about your condition. Said something about haven't seen him for a physical for a few years. He feels hurt."

She took a few breaths to calm her speeding heart, no doubt he could hear it, but she couldn't help it. Dr. Otter was the Tsugiyumi Family Doctor, Physician, and Therepist. He was most likely older than dirt, but underneath that old exterior was a man with a very sharp mind and a rather scary bedside manner. She didn't go to him because he had an obligation to the head of her family to know of his children's conditions.

"I...I don't have to deal with this." She stood up and started to walk away, before she heard a rumbling growl that stopped her dead.

"You don't get to walk away from this Natsume. You have been hiding away for far too long. 7 years. You have shut yourself away and it's time for you to face reality and get back into the real world." Hideyoshi spoke harshly and factly.

Her ears folded back against her skull and her tail went between her legs. She didn't want to be out here, she didn't want anything to do with anyone and most of all… she just wanted to be damn alone.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she bared her teeth up at him, glaring at him as well. But in the back of her mind, she knew that she was acting like a wounded animal.

"Natsume…" He murmured as he pulled her into him for a hug.

She stiffened for a moment before she could smell his aftershave. It was pine needles and clean air. She soon relaxed and hesitantly hugged him back. Loosely at first, then tight. She didn't realize that she had tears in her eyes that had started to leak out.

"I know you have had a hard time these past seven years, you can hide it from our brothers and our parents, and even the rest of the family, but you could never hide it from me." He spoke lowly as he placed his chin on top of his head.

"I...I don't want to do this if it means…" She spoke shakily.

"You have to." Hideyoshi said firmly. "It's time to stop running. You need to get out there again. I'm not saying that you come out of retirement, I'm saying that you need to be around people other than animals."

She scoffed. "I prefer animals though…"

"Too damn bad. I know for a fact you told me that Toshinori is staying with you. And you had no qualms of letting him back in your life." He spoke as he released her from the hug and stepped back.

"That's different." She glared at him.

"Oh? Then what have you been doing around the park areas? Or to lunch Cafe's with him? Taking Jacques on walks, and sometimes even sticking around certain places with children for longer than necessary?" He stated.

She looked at him incredulously.

"Have...have you been _SPYING_ on me?" She felt insulted.

"Spying is too harsh a word, Little sister." He smirked. "I prefer...gathering information."

"You...you are an asshole." She glared at him before she wiped away the gathered tears in her eyes.

"I am, but this asshole is your brother, and I'm telling you right now, you have been in this hole for too long now." He sighed as he placed his hand on her head.

"I'm a grown woman, I don't have to deal with this…" She muttered hiding her eyes from him.

"And I'm hitting my 60s and I have a ten year old daughter who's more dramatic than you. Just recently she's been talking about boys and how much they smell." He huffed. "I know you, you have had all the time these past seven years to recover, and since that incident that could have almost crippled you, you are doing fine now."

She looked down at the floor to her foot paws. She shifted from side to side. Nervous and anxious.

"Natsume, it's time to go back to being a member of society. And I think if you work here, it will help you more than hinder you." He explained, as he took his hand off her head and placed it onto his pocket.

"Hideyoshi, I can't just quit my job as a vet…" She reasoned.

"It's already done. You have a two weeks notice to keep working at the Vet Clinic. Then, you start working for me to get stuff going." He shrugged as he turned away from her.

"WHAT?!" She shouted with a look of horror on her face. "You just waltzed into my job and told them?"

"I met with your boss and she said it was fine. If anything, she was telling me that your routine was the same, day in and day out." Hideyoshi chuckled. "Even though you have been doing a good job as a vet, she said that you should do more elsewhere."

"You...you seriously are pushing me here." She rubbed her face.

"I have to, if anything, you need to get back out into the world. If not as a Pro Hero, then perhaps as Head of Security and Assistant teacher." Hideyoshi walked over to his chair that he had sat it and lifted up a briefcase, tapping his finger to it.

"The plans for upgrading security and the like is in here. You know how my business works and you have done jobs for me over the years, so you know the drill, but you have to find some people that might be willing to guard UA when push comes to shove. On top of that, you will also receive a teacher's license to be able to teach here. " He stated.

This was going a bit to fast for her. Her brother is pushing her to be Head of Security here at UA, as well as an assistant teacher. It was just starting to dawn on her…

"Wait...you've been planning this for a while…" She called him out.

"Well, I'm not lying about that things in the criminal underground and the multiple government jobs. Besides, I think it would benefit you more to work here." He suggested, not really concerned that he was caught.

"Geez, I forgot how devious you are…" She sighed as she crossed her arms.

It was true that she hid away from the world and fell away from people's thoughts and minds after her injury. She just didn't want to face the fact that she could get hurt again. She was terrified of that. Being a Vet kept her safe, and she kept up her training regimes in her basement just in case, but she still didn't go out of her way to find criminals or villains. Did she really want to fade away? Perhaps…

"Look, You are my sister, You haven't been yourself since your fight with Knifehead, hell even when you were hunting down Ursaris…" He paused at the name.

She stiffened at the name. Knifehead was just some low criminal that brought her down. But _Ursaris_...She shook her head away from the memories of clashing with Ursaris and back to the present.

"I could take Ursaris because who else was gonna stop her?" She rubbed her eyes to rid of the images of blood and fangs that flashed across her memory.

"Knifehead just…" She didn't have to speak any more.

"Look, things happen and you went into retirement. It's fine. I don't blame you." He shrugged. "But you have been a self pity penny for the past 7 years, you can't keep this up… or you will come to the Family Reunion." He shrugged.

What?

"What do you mean…" She was cut off.

"Either you take this job, and become an assistant teacher as well as Head of Security," He then gave a rather frightening fanged smile.

She never liked that kind of smile, he always had a motive with that smile. Not to mention it made him look so much like a villain that she was tempted to punch him in the face. It was that frightening.

"Or you come to the Family Reunion, and you can bring Toshinori with you." He bargained.

This...This was Blackmail! This was absolute Blackmail and he pulled all the strings on her.

"This doesn't mean that I'm pushing aside your condition." He stopped smiled and sighed. "But those are your options."

"Geez, you would have made a terrifying villain." She muttered looking away.

"Love you too little sis. So...what's your choice?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

* * *

"I can't believe I agreed to all of this." She muttered as she was sitting at her kitchen table on her laptop filling out the necessary work.

Her co-workers at the clinic were upset that she would be leaving, well, Shizune was upset, but she said that she would miss her and hearing her stories about her boyfriend. Senna, her kind boss told her that she would miss her dedication to the families and their pets. As for O'Malley, well, he apologized for being a creep and kept his distance. She would miss them, but she had a new job now. Starting tomorrow.

It had been 2 weeks since she agreed to work for Hideyoshi, and in extension, UA. Not to mention that she had to agree to not go to the Hospital for her local doctor and therapist anymore and have Dr. Otter take her on again. Hideyoshi was a devious minded man and she believed that the world would fall to their knees if he ever became a villain.

Of course, she fought back that Dr. Otter was not to report to Father and Mother. He asked about Hiro and Daisuke and she said that they shouldn't know either. Doctor-Patient Confidentiality and all that. She would have to see him sometime soon. Mostly to do a check-up and making sure that her overall general health is good. Not to mention a few other things that he would most likely talk to her about. She wasn't really looking forward to that.

Generally, the health of Immediate family members (Father, Mother, and their children), would be well known between that specific family circle. Outside of the intermediate family, no one knows unless it's life threatening. It's a decent safety net for the Family as a whole.

She would hate for her cousin, Hanako, to know of her condition. Just thinking about it made her blood boil and she growled, quite loudly too.

"Should I be worried for whoever you are angry at?" She heard Toshinori at the entrance of her kitchen.

She looked up to see Toshi, wearing his oversized clothing and sighed, calming herself down first, then saving the documents on her laptop and turning off her computer for the time being.

"Just...adjusting. Never thought my brother would be so...villainous." she spoke sarcastically. "Not only will I be Head of Security at UA, I will also be Assistant Teacher."

She noticed that his face brightened at the prospect.

"Hey, we will be working together!" He moved over to her and held out his hand.

"Yeah, I suppose so. But I'm not sure where they will be putting me. For now, I'm just getting some of Hideyoshi's paperwork in line and then we'll be starting next week of installing everything." She said as she took his hand, and stood up.

"You have been working too hard recently." He said as he was taking her to her living room.

"And you are not? How's training the kid?" She smiled.

"Young Midorya has a lot of tenacity, I'll give him that. He hasn't complained once." He spoke as he took her over to the couch and sat down.

"Huh, maybe you made the right choice in choosing a successor." She sat down by him and curled up on his side, laying her head on his chest when he put his arm around her.

"Honestly, I wasn't sure in the beginning, but hopefully it will all turn out for the best. I see myself in him though." He said thoughtfully.

"What? Has he taken a bat and went hunting in the night for criminals?" She smirked up at him.

He blushed and looked away from her. Embarrassed that she would bring up that part of his past.

"Natsume…" He groaned.

"So he has? Dear god, I don't think I could handle another one of you." She play acted. "One bouncing crazy ball of Sunshine was enough for me."

"Sunshine?" He looked down at her with a smile.

"Yes, you are brighter than the sun, Toshi. You've always been like that." She nuzzled into his chest.

He smelled of the beach and it's clearing waters, but she could also detect a hint of apple and peach blossoms. He must've been raking up the petals in the backyard again.

"Well, I'm certain that young Midoriya hasn't done that. I know I was reckless in our youth." He shifted a little to be more comfortable.

"More than reckless." She hid her smile in his chest. "Remember the Shimbashi District incident?"

She could feel the rumbling groan vibrated through his chest. Like it was a painful memory to think of. Honestly it was kind of painful to remember. She, Enji and Toshi would have died...but they lived.

"We were young, and I was…" He paused.

"You were damn reckless and Enji and I went into the disaster zone with you. We were lucky to not have been busted for using our quirks in public." She shook her head as sighed, before smiling. "That was...our first taste of Danger."

"Yeah, you two tried to stop me and you followed me anyways." Toshi chuckled.

"You kidding, Enji and I argued for a few minutes before we chased after you, you weirdo." She huffed. "Telling me that you American Wanna-Be shouldn't be thinking like an idiot."

"You took on a villain that could have killed you…" He pulled her tighter to him.

"If it wasn't for you and Enji...well, I would have, but we were kids then, just learning to become heroes." She started to laugh.

Toshinori looked down at her with an eyebrow raised, as if she lost her mind a bit.

"Gosh, I was able to hold him off enough until I was thrown back, I couldn't even control my larger form well enough yet, so I was stuck in my smaller wolf form." She looked up at him. "Then I had the two of you show up out of nowhere and pummel the villain for me."

"We followed the sounds of your howls and barks. It was pretty easy to find you." He shook his head smiling.

"It worked." She smiled. "But we were also severely scolded by the police...and Gran Torino."

Toshinori stiffened at the name and shivered.

"Are you still afraid of that man? The man that trained you?" She smiled widely.

"Ugh just thinking about it…and the punishment afterwards…" He rubbed his face in embarrassment.

"That's right...he hit you in the stomach so hard you threw up." she mentioned off handedly.

"Of course you would remember that." He grumbled.

"Well, at least he was trying to teach you not to be reckless… but you have always been a bit reckless when it came to saving people." She closed her eyes in content. "Let's hope that this kid isn't as reckless as you."

"I'm sure he won't be. He's seems to be a pretty smart kid." He replied back.

"I hope so." She chuckled.

* * *

 _ **TAL21:**_ Okay, here's the new chapter. Sorry for the wait, Ive been...having a very rough time lately. I lost my temp job due to a safety violation (the bastards don't train temps Lock Out Tag Outs) not to mention that i was looking forward to being actually hired by them. The jerks. So I'm going to be busy busy busy for a while. I'll still be doing my writing and I'm doing a mass rewrite for my Harry Potter Story _**Black as the Blood In Our Names.**_ So there's that too. Also, I'll be putting That and _**Symbols of Peace**_ on Archive of Our Own. Mostly because I want to give a shot to a wider fanbase and maybe see more opinions of reviews over there. :) Anyways, Off to the _**Shout Outs!**_

 **Guest 1:** Thank you for you support! I really do appreciate it. People don't seem to appreciate the effort and work that goes into writing a story. Especially if its for fun! Not to mention it's nice for stress relief. Mostly the reason for my sporadic updates is this: I MAKE MY CHAPTERS TOO DAMN LONG! So i'm trying to cut it down to 5000 or so because I stress myself out if it's not in the 10k. XD And I love your overboard Reviews, don't be too shy to tell me what you think! I really love reading reviews with long explanations. :) Thank you!

 _ **Guest 2:**_ My main reason to make this story rated M is mostly for Violence and the Blood and Gore that will be taking place in the story. AS...well as come delicious citrus flavored content. A lot of adult content will be happening here. Because let's be honest, BNHA is amazing and the story line is always a wild ride! Not to mention hitting you so hard in the feels that you can't help but cry. That's mostly why I uped the rating. :) Thank you for reviewing!

 _ **Guest 3:**_ Thank you for your support! I'm glad you are liking how Natsume and Toshi are slowly getting back together here. I think it's adorable and i love the fluff...but the sexual tension will be rising here soon, so that will be fun for me to write! And Yes, Hideyoshi is the big brother that everyone should have...even if he is a manipulative bastard I love him to bits! XD As for Toshi, Natsume and Enji being school mates, I might be putting a couple flashbacks here and there soon...i think. XD As for handling Enji? Well I guess we'll just have to see. See you in the next chapter! :)

 _ **TAL21:**_ Okay, I hope you liked this chapter. I have a few ideas that is coming up and I hope you guys enjoy it. It involves awkward doctors visits, Annoying/endearing future co-workers, finally meeting Izuku, and...well meeting an old friend who believes in certainty. Maybe not all at once though. I do have a fic recommendation for you guys! :D If you like HP Crossovers, you might like this one. It's called _**I don't wanna be a Hero!** by __shigeka._ Please give them a read. I promise you won't be disappointed! :D Now you guys know the drill! _**Please leave awesome and long reviews and opinions!** _I love hearing from you guys and I love reading your reviews! Trust me when I say that it helps me a lot if you leave a nice review about my story. :) Now off I go to apply for more jobs that I need for survival. I shall see you guys in the next chapter!

 _ **Question Time!:**_ What type of hero would you want to be? Rescue? Front Line? Military? I want to know! :D

 _ **KEEP ON READING AND WRITING!**_


	9. Author's Note

**_TAL21:_** Hey Readers of _**Symbols of Peace!**_

I have run into a bit of a problem, mostly that I'm doing my best to write out a new chapter for this story, I have my lovely beta KnifeChild helping me out, but due to tech being stupid, she hadn't been able to edit the chapter that I have sent her. T_T. I'm hoping that things clear up for her, but i will be doing a bunch of editing myself as I'm wrapping up the chapter. It might not be till the end of the week or possibly sometime next week that I will be posting it. And I'm really excited about it too. :) I will say this, you won't see Izuku in the next chapter, but You will see him after that. I'm having a bit of fun writing it down as I go. I also managed to snag a job! So lets hope i can keep this up!

I would love to hear from you guys and tell me what you think of the story so far! Please leave your awesome reviews and opinions because I love hearing from your guys! I'll see you guys in the new chapter! :D

 _ **TAL21**_

 _ **KEEP ON READING AND WRITING!**_


End file.
